


醉花阴 WHAT IF 之如果一切只是一场不知是实是虚的幻梦

by Sesaria_Herluna



Series: 醉花阴 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Tom Riddle, East Asian Fantastic Beasts are normally as sentient as humans and certainly not pets, F/F, F/M, JKR's setting is so Eurocentric, Japan Magical Society, M/M, Post-Canon, Saying NO to Cultural Homogenization
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesaria_Herluna/pseuds/Sesaria_Herluna
Summary: 从LOFTER搬运存档，旧文，当时很多关于情节的设定没有做全，就比方说那个组织我就没法完全自圆其说。关于日本魔法界和为何会成为罗琳写的那个那么emmmm的模样的解释倒是设定全了。写出来还可以啦。至少不像正篇烂得我无法动笔。标题说明一切，如果正篇无法被证明是真的，如果正篇结尾后又回到了原作第七部最后一章。终止战斗的LV跑掉了，HP几年后一路追到了日本魔法界。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: 醉花阴 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794745
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来准备把BN第七集弄完+LV生日那天+等我考完日本志怪传说的据把我手头的小泉八云、太宰治和芥川龙之介读完再发醉花阴番外的……尤其是这个番外很剧透，但作为一个原著背景同人爱好者，发现自己写这个比写醉花阴还有动力【捂脸
> 
> 但是今天看到罗琳的魔法ところ还有袍子的颜色【港真，白色代表罪人？？？白色明明是纯洁、无垢和神圣的颜色啊………难道是因为切腹时候穿的衣服所以想到用白色吗？？？总之就是尴尬癌犯了，讲真，我宁愿罗琳永远不写亚洲的魔法学校也不要奇怪的东西——罗琳并做不到降世神通那样，何况降世神通里面有非常多的亚洲staff
> 
> 本来是准备等看完攒的几本物语还有枕草子再决定用什么的章名来作为番外的分段名…………之后再改好了
> 
> 提前祝LV 90岁生日快乐！
> 
> 警告：这里的LV是醉花阴之后的LV，性格会有不同【也说不定是我的OOC

“这是你最后的机会”，Harry说，“你仅有的机会……我见过你不忏悔的下场……勇敢点……试一试……试着做些忏悔……”

“你竟敢——？”Voldemort又说。

“是的，我敢，”Harry说，“因为Dumbledore最后的计划对我根本没有造成意外的结果，而对于你却造成了，Riddle。”

Voldemort攥着老魔杖的手在颤抖，Harry紧紧地攥着Draco的魔杖。他知道那一刻就要来临了。他盯着Voldemort的每一个动作，等待着他的下一句话。但蓦地，眼前仿佛初学的放映员没有对准两盘交卷的接口导致了短暂的闪烁和错位一般。下一秒Voldemort原本紧攥着魔杖的手指放松了下来，原先战斗一触即发的紧张从他身上流泻殆尽。

Harry有些疑惑，这突然的变故令他更为警觉起来，攥着魔杖的手臂微微抬起，视线从Voldemort攥着魔杖的手转向了他的脸。Voldemort似乎比Harry还要疑惑，他的神情看起来就像是一个走失了的孩子，茫然地面对着陌生的世界。接着随着他环视四周的动作，认知的光芒渐渐驱散了他眼中的迷惘，最后他看向Harry。

咽了口口水，喉结滑动，Harry感到自己的手心开始冒汗。

Voldemort眯着眼，微微偏头，不带攻击性，但这研究一般的打量令Harry感到了被看透，哪怕他知道Voldemort没有用摄神取念，这目光仍令他无措。Voldemort和之前那个对着他咆哮的不一样了……

无声地对峙了一会儿，Voldemort完全无视了他，抬起了自己攥着魔杖的那只手臂，高举着打量着手中的老魔杖。随后，出乎所有人的意料，他突然垂下头，弓起身，魔杖垂在了身侧，没有拿魔杖的手中似乎有什么东西，现在正被他紧紧地包在胸前，爆发出了歇斯底里的笑声。那笑声比Harry之前听到Voldemort发出过的笑声都要更加冰冷，尖利、高亢、仿佛一个绝症患者。而由于两人的距离，Harry觉得似乎听到了一声几不可闻的“太不公平了”，但他不能确定。

那笑声持续了很久，久到那令人心中难受的笑声已经被弥漫的不安所取代。原本安静围观着HarryPotter与LordVoldemort历史性终极对决的巫师们都开始蠢蠢欲动。

就像开始时那样突然，Voldemort的笑声伴随着唯一可以作为那狂笑证据的微喘化为了静默。他弓起的身子又一次转向了Harry，他红色的眸子里充满了疯狂，仿佛他比之前任何时候都不能容忍HarryPotter的存在，又同时想要从HarryPotter身体里拽出其他什么人一样。他的口中发出愤怒的嘶嘶声，朝着Harry举起了魔杖，杖尖闪烁着银白色的光。而这次，在Harry决定使出他预想好的那个魔咒之前，早就分外不安的围观巫师却在Voldemort举魔杖之前就已经发起了进攻。

头顶上的魔法天空爆出一道金红色的光，离他们最近的窗台上露出小半轮耀眼的太阳。阳光同时照到他们脸上，Voldemort的脸在四面八方魔咒的炫光中被埋在了阴影之中。紧接着，就像魔咒打向那个方向一样迅速，所有的魔咒都被无差别地弹开了，被弹开魔咒溅到的巫师，那一块皮肤都仿佛被烫伤了一样红得发亮，还有的起了水泡。礼堂里的巫师们咒骂着，但Harry知道，Voldemort什么都没有做。这个礼堂里大概只有他和Voldemort知道这意味着什么。

“不是伤疤，不是看得见的痕迹。被一个人这样深深地爱过，尽管那个爱我们的人已经死了，也会给我们留下一个永远的护身符。”

Harry嘲讽地好奇着究竟是什么样的人才会爱Voldemort到如此程度，Bellatrix吗？

此时的Voldemort也不再愤怒了，愤怒、怨恨就像被弹开的魔咒一样消散了，他的眼睛失神又无措地看着不知道什么地方，身形挺得笔直却又微微颤抖，仿佛想要哭泣一般，但那悲伤却不是泪水所能够承载的，然后Harry在他眼中看到了之前从来没有看见过的情感——入骨的悔恨。现在他知道Voldemort哪里不一样了……他的灵魂完整了。

很快他又恢复了平常的样子，手心里燃起有生命的地狱火，魔杖化为了灰烬。接着仿佛他不是房间里唯一没有魔杖的人一样，他走到Harry跟前，无视Harry象征性防御举起的魔杖，气势居高临下地望着他，Harry看到他攥着的手中是一只鱼形的玉佩：“你们不是想要我死吗？那就当我死了吧。你们不会再见到我了。”

没看清Voldemort手上的动作，他就这样在逐渐弥漫全身的火花，照片一般在舔着的火舌中，在Harry面前消失了踪迹。留下完全没有反应过来的巫师们和一片寂静。

1分钟后，Harry周围突然爆发出排山倒海般的喧哗，喊叫声、欢呼声、咆哮声震天动地。初升太阳的强烈光芒照在窗户上，人们喊叫着向他扑来，首先赶到的是Ginny、Neville、Luna还有Weasley一家，随后还有很多人。每个人都在大喊，Harry一个字也听不清，也分不出是谁的手在拽他、拉他，拼命想拥抱到他身体的一部分。几百个人在往前挤，谁都想摸摸这位大难不死的男孩，正是因为他，噩梦才终于结束了——

只有Hermione、Ron还有几位凤凰社的老成员站在原地一样，大概和他脑子里叫嚣着一样的东西——不该是这么结束的！故事的结尾不该是这样！还没有结束！他还在！然而在狂欢声和推攘中，一切否定与怀疑都必须为欢乐让位。

“不能就这么算了，事情还没有结束！”

“我知道，你能不能不要冲着我们嚷嚷！”Hermione也被逼得不耐烦，吼了回去。

“因为我说了你们根本不当回事！”

“Harry，你先冷静下来，听我们解释。”Kingsley看了看Weasley先生说道，“我们知道事情还没有结束，Voldemort依然逍遥法外，说不定就和他上次一样，在什么地方蛰伏着，等待着东山再起。但现在的状况是，所有在场的食死徒都已经被逮捕……”

“八成他就是看见自己快输了，投降保命呢。又一次被自己的主子扔了，不知道他那些食死徒会怎么想。”Ron不快地说道。

“他没有……你不懂，Ron。他有了爱的屏障。我母亲和我有血缘的联系*，她的屏障也做不到帮我抵挡恶咒。更不要说他的灵魂完整了。他比任何时候都要强大，但他却选择在这种时候跑了。这不合常理！那几秒钟一定发生了什么！”Harry反驳道。

“Harry这些我们都知道，我们也联系了各个国家的魔法界，没有任何Voldemort的踪迹。确实我们可以派人手去调查，现在人们好不容易从战争中走出来，这样大规模的搜索势必会再度引起魔法界的恐慌，另一方面，我们都知道如果Voldemort想要藏起来，再多的人手都是不够的。我们现在唯一能做的，就是重整魔法界，并同时为他的卷土重来做好准备。”

“你们怎么能就凭他的一句话就相信停战了？也未免太天真了吧？”Harry觉得好笑极了。

“可是Harry，他最后说话的时候和城堡里的人立下了契约。虽然没有牢不可破的誓言那么厉害，但一般也不会有人尝试去打破它的。那是一个古老的咒语，你没有听说过也很正常。”Hermione解释道。

“但是魔法界里很多契约都是用这个魔法订立的，所以城堡里大多数魔法家庭出生的都知道。”Weasley先生补充道。

“现在我们只能等待了。”Hermione安抚地揉了揉他的肩。

格林尼治2001年3月4日深夜-3月5日凌晨

伴随着清晨的曦光，他疲惫地拉开门，疲惫、焦虑、不耐与恼怒充斥着他的脑海，他随手扔下装着草药的竹篓，穿过摆着古色古香椅子和博古架的大屋子进到内室，径直躺上了有着繁复雕花的罗汉床，望着空无一人的房间出神。怒火在体内郁积，他感到自己的每一块肌肉都随着着恼怒又无力的情绪颤抖着、叫嚣着，最后终于在到达了顶点后，伴随着歇斯底里的摔砸爆发在了满室的碎片中。地上破碎的镜子里映出一张苍白的蛇脸和猩红色的眼睛。

遥远的陋居，Harry Potter满头大汗地从床上弹坐起来，什么也不顾地冲向了现在是Ron和Hermione共用的Ron的旧房间，疯狂地拍着门。

“我梦见Voldemort了。”红色的头发刚从门缝中露出影子Harry便急切却严肃地说。

门内的红发也瞬间睡意全无，将Harry让进了房间，露出了刚刚从枕头上抬起头的Hermione，看见Harry的表情，她不需要其他任何解释便意识到了问题的严重性。

待Harry跟他们讲过之后，Ron的脸上露出了为难的神奇：“不是我说，哥们儿，这会不会就只是随便的什么梦？你体内已经没有他的灵魂了，按常理讲你不可能再梦见他了。”

“我告诉你了，这个梦货真价实！我不可能梦见我从来没见过的东西，而我向你们发誓那里的东西我一件也没见过。”

Hermione只是沉思着：“除非……我们需要通知Kingsley，这是肯定的，但是关于魂片的事情，Harry，我们必须自己去确认，这件事情不能让其他人知道。”

“你的意思是我们三个先去找神秘人？Hermione你疯了，那可是……”Ron不可置信地看着自己的未婚妻。

Hermione没有理他：“现在的问题是……你打算什么时候去？明天可是你的婚礼，你和Ginny为此准备了很久……”

Harry不知道该怎么回答她，时隔这么多年又再次梦见Voldemort一下子打破了他这么多年来一直的幻象。他怎么可以这么蠢？Voldemort还活着，预言还没有结束，他前方的路依旧只有他与Voldemort你死我活的结局。他竟然傻到让安逸的生活欺骗，竟以为自己还可以有一个家庭，可以从此像正常人一样生活。他揉了揉自己的头发。

“我不能把Ginny扯进来。我必须在婚礼之前解决这件事情，无论是我还是Voldemort死，我不能让这件事情毁掉Ginny的未来，我不能用随时可能破灭的承诺绊住她……”

Hermione点了点头，Ron看起来有些不高兴，但还是耸了耸肩：“这是你们两个的事情，我建议你和她商量。不要再像上次那样伤她的心了。”Hermione看着Ron露出了欣慰的微笑，接着转向了Harry：“我们会和你一起的，就像上次一样。你去跟大家谈谈吧，我和Ron联系Kingsley还有其他在镇子上的凤凰社成员。”

不一会儿，还安静着的深夜陋居就已经灯火通明，所有人加上赶来的凤凰社成员都坐在小小的客厅里，显得有些拥挤。

听完Harry再一次描述他的梦境，Kingsley只是点了点头：“这是早晚的事情。你看清楚他在什么地方了吗？”

Harry努力回忆了一下：“我好像看见了一下门牌，不过我不识那个语言。有人有纸笔吗？”所有人都凑到了Harry歪歪扭扭写的字跟前，“暗い月小路7-14”*。

房间陷入了沉默，似乎都没有见过这个地名，就算见过，这么个奇奇怪怪的外文估计也认不出来。但很快，Percy打破了沉默：“嘿，这地名我见过！当初在魔法部做进出口的时候看见过！就在月見街的边上，在日本京都！”

“Voldemort在日本？”Harry不可置信的问道，他还以为按照Voldemort的旧惯例肯定在欧洲某个黑魔法遍地的角落，没想到他竟跑了这么远。

“Harry，你也知道现在的形势非常复杂，虽然这么多年过去了但还是民心未稳。在并非完全确定的状况下，我们不能贸然地暴露在外，这次行动必须隐蔽、严密。我建议你们采取麻瓜的交通方式，我会派几个值得信任、经验丰富的老牌傲罗跟着你，确定了就联系伦敦，我们会立即加派增援。”Kingsley沉思后提议道。

“这怎么能行？那可是黑魔王！他们只是一群孩子！”Weasley夫人气愤地抗议道。

“妈妈，Harry和我已经是有执照的傲罗了！”Ron抗议道。

“那也是孩子！”

“不用傲罗，我们三个去就好。”Harry直接打断了他们。

“可是……！”Molly更加生气了，但这次是Ginny打断了自己的妈妈：“Harry。谈谈。”

她简短地说道，转身走进了里面的房间。

“你又想把我丢下。”Harry刚一跟进去门就在身后“砰”地关上了。

“不是你想的那样，Ginny。”

“哪里不一样了？你还是把我当16岁的小孩。那时候你就拿可笑的理由和我分了手，这次又是什么？和上次一样的理由？保护我？你什么时候才能明白我不需要的你的保护？我不比Hermione差，也不比Ron差，我也是个战士，不是娇弱的小娃娃！我也可以和你并肩战斗，我想要和你并肩战斗，这么多年，从Hogwarts的时候到现在，这么多次，你怎么就不明白呢？”

“Ginny……”Harry看着眼睛里已经有泪光在闪了的Ginny，不知道该说什么好，半晌，他开口，“不是我不想带着你……只是，有些事情你不明白，我也不能告诉你……现在还不能。”

“他们就知道？我和你明天本来要结婚了HarryPotter！我是你的妻子，而这些重要的事情你告诉他们却不愿意告诉你的妻子？你对我的信任就这么少？到现在你都没有将我看成和你对等的。”

“不是这样的。我保证等我回来，如果我能回来，我一定会完完整整地告诉……”

“嘘！”Ginny粗暴地打断了他，“不要再说了，你不要再说话了！我现在开始考虑嫁给你究竟是不是个正确的决定——”

“Ginny……”

“嘘！我现在不想听见你的声音，我想自己做决定。我给你时间，也给我自己时间。等你回来了，我们再好好谈谈，到时候我们再看看究竟走向哪里。现在回去拯救你的世界吧！”说完Ginny拉开门将Harry请了出去，自己上了楼回了自己的房间。

Harry灰头灰脸地回到了客厅，心里苦笑着咒骂Voldemort又一次毁了自己的关系。

“她还好吗？”Hermione见他坐下，关切地问道。

Harry草草地点了点头。

“Harry，我不认为就你们三个去是个好主意——”Weasley先生开口道。

“不，我们三个人足够了，上一次我们三个就成功了，这一次我们经验更多，学到的东西也更多，更不会有问题。更何况你们也说过了，这件事并不是完全确定的，我们并不知道Voldemort的意图是什么。最后一次见到他的时候他自己莫名结束了战斗，这次见到他未必就会攻击我。”虽然表面上还是言之凿凿的样子，但心里Harry自己都不相信自己的话。

Kinsley似乎也不相信，他打量着Harry，好一会儿，他说道：“Arthur，还记得Dumbledore跟我们说要相信Harry吗？Harry，我相信坚持三个人去一定有你自己的理由，我不希望干涉你们的计划，但是……一有情况必须马上联系。我会命整个傲罗部随时待命前往日本。日本方面的接待我也会帮你们打点好。你们一定要保护好自己，不可以逞强，等待增援，明白了吗？”

“Kingsley你不会真的打算就让这些孩子……？”Molly站起来不可置信地愤愤道。

“Molly，我相信Kingsley的判断。我也相信Harry他们。”Weasley先生安抚着自己的妻子。

又环视了一群其他正纷纷表示会随时准备增援的凤凰社成员，发现自己完全没人挺的Weasley夫人又气闷地坐了下去。

“妈妈，有时间吗？谈一下。”这时Ginny出现在门口叫走了自己还想抗议的母亲，朝着Harry他们的方向点了点头。

“那么我们先回部里一趟。”说着Kingsley和Percy便幻影移形走了。

早上，Harry三人果然从Kingsley那里拿到了麻瓜护照、机票，并在中午坐上了由伦敦飞往日本的飞机*。

多亏了机智的Hermione，从来没有坐过飞机的Harry和Ron才没有在中转的时候把自己送到美国去，在十几个小时的飞行后，他们终于在日本第二天的中午到达了关西国际空港。在浑浑噩噩中终于结束了出关的流程，一出关口就看到一个身穿整齐黑色西装三件套的亚洲男子举着写着他们名字的牌子等待着。

“额，佐藤先生是吗？”Hermione操着生涩的日语问道。

“是的。想必您就是Granger小姐、Potter先生和Weasley先生了吧？”对方操着流利却带着轻微口音的英语礼貌地问道。在得到肯定回答后向他们行了一个礼：“请跟我来吧。”引着他们朝着外面走去。

在麻瓜的机场里穿行，突然拐进一个没有人的角落，那里有一扇明显和周围风格不符的老旧的木门。推门进去，汽灯晕染着砖红色的墙壁，墙上用精细笔触描绘着大朵大朵盛放的花和它们的枝蔓，色彩鲜艳又大胆。顺着略显狭窄的封闭甬道上上下下，终于在台阶的尾端看见了外面投射进来的阳光。走上台阶，脚步便迈上了一个除了路灯、站牌和一张木头座椅之外什么都没有的站台。站台的四周望去尽是茫茫的海面与同海面相接的晴空。春日的风从海面上吹过，带起一阵飒飒的声响和耳侧的发。Harry撇撇嘴，实在无法将这样宁静清新的地方和Voldemort扯上关系。

不一会儿，一辆外观怎么看都像是上个世纪初产物的旧电车，划破海面停在了他们面前。Harry他们随着佐藤先生上了车。车内都是木头一样温暖的颜色，枣红色的天鹅绒包裹的座椅上只有一两个人，车内雕成两朵牡丹花样的黄铜灯熄着。他们刚坐下，车门又轻声滑上，列车向前开动了起来。*在海面上滑行了一段后，列车倏然一个猛子扎进了海水中，朝着海底俯冲。水在窗边打散成一片又一片细密的白色泡沫，待到阻碍视线的小小泡沫全部散开后，被一束束投射下来的阳光得蓝蓝绿绿的浅海海底便展现在了眼前。鱼群打着旋从窗外成群地游过，列车还在往下，直到窗外的色彩又更深沉了些，才又恢复了水平，平缓地向前驶去。

Harry小孩子一样扒着窗户往外望，转头发现Ron和Hermione也在做着同样的动作，脸上带着纯净的惊叹。

在水与空气被隔绝的那薄薄的一层若有似无的屏障上浮动着的一层阳光，往下便被揉碎成了星星点点的光辉，在颜色越来越深的海水中跳跃。列车悬浮在海中，车灯划破前方的深暗，边上的黄铜灯闪了闪，亮了起来，把车厢内变得明亮，却不知用了什么魔法，窗外依然看得清，而且还因为车子给的光芒显得愈加清晰。

就这样，经过了一个又一个鱼群，有时还会有一两条小鱼停下来，随着列车游动，朝着里面好奇地张望，好一会儿，列车又再次向上划开海面，回到了水面上，很快就连上了陆地。穿过春日翠绿初生的树林，Harry一边惊叹，一边却烦躁了起来。纵然景色很美，但他们不是来观光旅游的，日本魔法部在想些什么？难道他们不知道Harry他们的事情非常紧急吗？难道不能幻影移形直接到目的地吗？但每次他转向日本接待人佐藤先生，他都只是严肃地看着他，让Harry觉得自己若是质疑他们的职业接待就是不成熟的表现似的，也不知该从何开口，毕竟自己并不知道他们究竟是怎样被告知的，又是怎么安排的，也只好坐在那干着急。

坐立不安地焦躁了好久，电车终于在一个室内车站中停下了，在佐藤先生的带领下他们穿过了一道拱门，来到了熙熙攘攘的京都駅，这点倒是和英国一模一样。而后又坐上了一辆被魔法改装过的汽车，他们一行才终于到达了安排下榻的旅馆——一幢非常传统的日式建筑*。精美又艳丽的袄门、盛开着花朵的天顶、雕刻着精细花纹的吊灯、两侧的壁龛和挂画，Harry还是第一次在房子里面看见流水的庭院小桥和山石、竹林。佐藤先生向前台打了招呼之后就领着他们进了房间，虽然Harry一点也不明白他是怎么在长得都差不多的一排袄门中辨别方向和位置的。Harry和Ron、Hermione住在相邻的房间，房间里面的被褥已经铺好了。佐藤先生表示让他们准备一下便去泡温泉放松，过后再睡一觉，晚上他会带他们出去。Harry也确实有些疲惫了，想想休息一下再去处理这些事情也好，虽然他不太理解为什么是晚上出去。结果等到了晚上，佐藤先生却只是带着他们去吃了一顿怎么看一盘量都太小且精致到不像食物的晚餐，而后居然带他们去看了一场能面表演——一！场！表！演！且不说Harry完全看不懂这种全程带着面具的东西，现在怎么想都不是应该做这些事的时候吧？他们又不是英国派来旅游的采访团！Harry中途就想质问对方，却被Hermione在下面偷偷拉了一下，用严肃的眼神示意他暂时忍耐。

晚上他们聚在Ron和Hermione的房间，他们几个人一起抱怨了一下日本方面的这些安排，最后Hermione说道：“我们先看看。说不定只是今天，这只是他们招待的一种方式。但若是明天也像今天这样，就可以确定他们是故意拖延了。我倒是很好奇他们为什么要这么做……”

“说不定他们被神秘人控制了。”Ron没好气地说道。

“不会。不然我们没下飞机就已经死了。”Harry沉思着说道，“那就先看看。但我可能没什么耐心。”

Hermione赞许地笑了笑，打发他回去倒时差了。

第二天早上，Harry还没睡饱就自然醒了，之后再也没能睡着。谁知等终于到了约定的时间，对方居然叫他们去开了一场令人昏昏欲睡的日英魔法会议，让他们三人分享打败黑魔王的经验。Harry和Ron坐在那里都要睡着了，只有Hermione一脸深思地认真听着，令两个男孩子不禁腹诽不愧是Hogwarts优等生。终于走上了月見街，佐藤先生却只当他们游客一般让他们在街上随便走走，Harry不明白有什么好看的，除了建筑风格外，从商店里面卖的东西到街上走的巫师穿的衣服都和对角巷差不多。最令Harry生气的是，Hermione居然真的听话地、兴致勃勃地冲进了书店，她甚至不怎么会日语！等到下午快4点的时候Hermione终于从书店里面出来了，Harry的耐心也快走到了极限。走向佐藤先生，Harry正准备质问他的意图，Hermione却抢先开口了。

“你不希望带我们去暗月小路、一直拖延我们的时间，因为那是旧魔法的地盘是吗？”

Hermione话一出口，就见佐藤先生脸色大变。

“旧魔法？那是什么？”Ron困惑地问道。

“*我们现在看到的日本魔法界不是日本魔法本来的样子。日本魔法界比麻瓜日本更早接触到西方*，了解到了我们的魔法体系。这种魔法体系更为简单易学、上手更快，尤其是对于没有基础的麻瓜出身和缺乏天赋的魔法出身，且很多国家都遵从这一体系，更方便全球的同步和交流。尤其到了明治维新之后，日本原本的魔法体系就渐渐消失了。日本魔法部也是在西化之后成立的，之前在日本魔法界占主导地位的家族已经无迹可寻。现在的日本魔法师已经没有人会旧魔法，也没有人知道任何有关日本旧魔法的东西了。说是消失了，其实也只是消失在了年轻一代日本魔法师的视野之中，隐藏了自身的踪迹。暗月小路大概就是还活动着旧魔法的地点之一吧，因为学习新魔法体系的巫师都恐惧这种神秘古老的体系。”

佐藤先生已经恢复了冷静、严肃的样子，整了整自己的领带：“不，真正的旧魔法已经不存在了，就算是暗月小路也没有真正的旧魔法。你猜的不错，我们一直拖延确实和旧魔法有关。暗月小路是日本魔法界最危险的地方，虽然旧魔法已经不在了，但那里游荡着许多试图模仿、复兴旧魔法的人，他们的思想十分极端、扭曲，没有人会愿意靠近那里。”佐藤先生的脸色越说越苍白，似乎相当恐惧。

“不就是日本的翻倒巷吗？”Harry半嗤笑着说，心里嘲讽着Voldemort缺乏想象力的选择。

佐藤先生依旧苍白着脸，没有说话。

“应该有人告诉过你，我们来这里是有非常重要和紧急的事情要处理，事关LordVoldemort。”Harry十分惊讶地看到Voldemort的名字显然也传到了日本，佐藤先生在听到名字后也几不可见地抖了抖，所以才可以出现在《现代魔法史》、《黑魔法的兴衰》、《二十世纪重要魔法事件》这样内容范围是国际性的书上吗？显然忘了他自己的名字也是一起出现的，“难道你们和食死徒站在一边吗？”令Harry更惊讶的是，对于这个他随口的指责，佐藤先生的反应比提到暗月小路和旧魔法还要大，整个人虽然还保持着职业的严肃，但显得非常害怕。

“这种事情事关我的前途和人生，还请Potter先生不要乱说。我方只是希望能够尽可能少地接触不稳定分子，和立场还有涉及神秘人的事情毫无关联。我懂Potter先生的意思了，还请给我一晚上时间打点后事，我明天就带你们去你们要的地点。”

虽然心里对佐藤先生方才看起来分外可怜的反应有些同情且相当困惑，Harry不那么Gryffindor的一面还是说道：“明天？不会到了明天又来各种借口刻意拖延吧？”

“不会的，我一向言出必行。如果Potter先生不放心，我们可以立下牢不可破的誓言。”

第二天佐藤先生果然如他所承诺的那般，带他们拐进了月見街上一条不起眼的小巷子。之所以用走，是因为佐藤先生说幻影移形到暗月小路上是一件非常危险的事情，一不小心就会丢了性命。刚走进小巷的时候Harry还在想这地方和翻倒巷也没什么差别，尤其是中途有一队从他们后面超过的穿黑色巫师袍、拿兜帽罩着的人，简直和游荡在翻倒巷、猪头酒吧还有被Harry在工作中逮捕的那些人一模一样，他可以发誓其中一个撞了他一下的人回头来狠狠瞪着他的眼睛是冰冷的蓝色的，显然外国人也会在这里活动，并不像佐藤先生说的那样那么神秘嘛。

但随着越走越深，伴随着第一个日本路人的出现，Harry发现佐藤的担心或许不无道理。那个让人辨不清是男是女的人就站在街边，穿着褪了色的花里胡哨的和服，脸白得像是陶瓷，一双眼睛黑得无神，像要把人吸进去似的，嘴上的笑容像是被什么东西固定住了一样，咧得大大的，嘴唇红似血，指甲也长长尖尖的，喉咙里还不时发出“咯咯”的声响。又或是一个长着猿的脸也是笑着的，眼睛一直盯着Harry他们的男人。Harry知道一些魔法事故可以造成巷子里这些人的状况，他在英国也见过不少被魔法弄成奇怪模样的人。真正令人不安的不是这些人的样貌，而是他们身上所透出的那股子诡异，似乎他们和你完全不属于同一个世界，他们的思想体系在你完全无法触及的境界，无法沟通、无法理解，理智与疯狂的距离。如果说翻倒巷里危险的是黑巫师，这里危险的恐怕就是这些应该被抓进精神病院的人，为了他们根本没有一丝线索的传说中的魔法沉迷其中、丧失了人性，变成了怪物。虽然数量并不多，总体来说这个地方还是和翻倒巷没什么两样，但Harry可以想象如果被潜伏在不知何处的这样的家伙袭击会是一件多么恐怖的事情。

过了好一会儿，街上都已经没有了什么行人，到了一片十分幽静的地方，佐藤先生指了指一个朴素的木门，门上有一个小小的木匾，写着“夜将尽”的中文汉字。Harry一下就认出来那是他在梦里见过的那扇门。

佐藤先生指了指那扇门边上的门牌：“这就是你们要找的地方。如果有什么事情请用守护神同时通知我们和英国方面，我们会派出增援。”朝他们飞快地点了点头，“那么我先告辞了。”说完便幻影移形走了，留下三人组对着空荡荡的小巷和那扇后面或许是最危险的黑巫师的门。

深吸一口气，Harry拉了拉门，居然真的拉开了。Harry回身点头，和Ron、Hermione交换了一个眼神，三人都抽出魔杖摆出了准备战斗的姿势。

Voldemort的屋子里除了摆得整整齐齐的柜子、墙上的字画、一把武士刀外，一个人都没有，而且干净得不像有人居住。屋子的屏风后面传来一阵香气，将整栋房子浸染在仿若火焰、又好似回到了Gryffindor塔楼那般带着温柔与安心的香味中。Harry比了个手势，三人呈三角队形慢慢挪进了屏风后的内室。Harry已经做好了再见到Voldemort的准备了，然而屋内却和店里一样空无一人。一只雕饰繁复的香炉中烟袅袅升起，屋内的陈设Harry在梦里都已经见到过一次了，除了先前破碎的状态外，几乎一模一样。

Harry微微垂下魔杖，直起了些身，对着Ron和Hermione点了点头，开始翻弄起房中的东西。罗汉床边上放着Harry之前在梦中见过的草药，看起来还没有处理完主人就匆匆出去了。边上还搁着一个有着背带和抽屉的大箱子。一个炉子上面烧着水……等等，他没看错吧？这个炉子虽然看起来是日本老式炭炉的样子，但却是麻瓜的家具，给水保着温让它不至于烧干。如果不是亲眼在梦里见过这房间Harry绝对会完全打消这里是Voldemort住处的想法。

“Harry你看。”Hermione朝Harry递来一个卷轴，卷轴上面用Harry看不懂的文字标注着一些从没见过的魔法植物的名字，后面还附着一些奇怪的符咒图案，“说不定这就是Voldemort来日本的原因——被你毁掉魂器之后他要寻找其他方式获得永生，所以就找上了日本的旧魔法。他之前游历的时候或许根本就没有听说这个，又或是听说了但找不到于是认为不过是传说罢了，之前的法子失败之后又转回来寻找旧魔法的帮助。现在他就和外面那些人没什么两样，不过是对旧邪法走火入魔的家伙罢了。”

Harry点点头，同意了Hermione的说法。他实在想不出来还有其他什么理由可以让Voldemort从战斗中突然消失，来到一个如此遥远的地方蛰伏了3年。

Hermione和Ron继续在房中寻找任何可能透露Voldemort意图的线索。Harry找了一会儿就去往前面的店查看了。不知是不是他的错觉，店里弥漫着的温暖香气令他有些发热，仿佛在驱赶他这个闯进领地的威胁者似的。打开那些漆着艳丽异域花纹的盒子，里面果不其然都是些看起来古老又精致的器物。Voldemort的收藏癖真是到哪都改不掉，一点新意都没有。这样想着，不禁勾起了嘴角……

“哦呀，还真是意外的客人呢（おや，それは本当に予想外の顧客ですね*）。干嘛不像在家里一样自在点（Makeyourselves comfortable, why don’t you*）？”带着嘲讽的口吻，熟悉的声音在背后响起。

声音响起的一瞬Harry已经举起魔杖转身对准了正斜倚在门框上的Voldemort。他还是和原来一个样子，比骷髅还要苍白，扁平的鼻子，手像苍白的大蜘蛛，一双红色的蛇眼眯起。他正把头巾和兜帽摘下来，衣服和先前决战的时候也没有什么区别，除了衣领的部分颇具东方味道外。

听见外面的声响，原本在屋内的Ron和Hermione也冲了出来，魔杖警惕地摆成战斗的姿势指着Voldemort的方向。Voldemort则完全无视了指着他的魔杖，背着装着草药的篮径直走进了内室，随手将篓子搁在了罗汉床边上，转身看到了Harry走进内室后越来越明显的燥热，还有他分到香炉上的不起眼的目光，脸上的嘲讽和敌意柔和了下来，走到一个架子跟前，打开了一个箱子，从里面拿出了一块已经割好的香，换下香炉中原本的香，又拿出打火石焚上。很快，房间里原本温暖的气息就被另一股完全不同的幽香所取代，冰凉冷淡、幽暗神秘又带着一点戾气。

“果然还是更喜欢这种香吗？”Harry没有错过Voldemort在说这话时脸上一闪而过的微笑。

“喝茶吗？”Voldemort走到温着水的炉边，脸上又挂起了Harry在关于TomRiddle的记忆里所熟悉的那种傲慢又轻鄙的笑容，“只是问问，我没兴趣给你们泡茶。救世主要是旅游结束了就赶快回去吧。

“虽然我不知道你们是怎么找到这里的，也不感兴趣。不过我明天就要暂时离开这里了，我建议你们也早点离开。我们之间已经没有任何关系了，HarryPotter。”

“没关系？要不是因为梦见你，我现在连婚都结了。你毁了我的生活，害死我的家人，杀了那么多人，现在想一句没有关系就算了？”Harry不可置信地质问道。

在听到“结婚”时Voldemort的脸色令人困惑地沉了下来，Harry猜想那或许是因为Voldemort在因为他的幸福而感到心里不平衡：“那还是真是荣幸。钻进我的大脑对于被选中的男孩不是司空见惯吗？居然不仅劳师动众，引你追到了日本，还让你连娇妻也一并抛下了吗？她叫什么来着？Guinevere？”

“Ginevra。”Harry没好气地纠正道，正想进一步反驳，突然发现Voldemort并不知道自己曾经是他魂器的事情，于是一时也不知道该说什么了。

Voldemort没有理他，径直走到箱子边上，将原本搁在床边上的处理好的一堆草药搁进了大箱子的一个抽屉里：“总之就像之前说的，我明天要走，你们最好也马上离开。这次来访没有任何意义。”

“是吗？”Harry没好气地问道，心中因为Voldemort如此冷淡的态度而怒火中烧。自己因为他带来的该死的梦境，连婚礼都抛下了，却换来逐客令？就好像他真的傻到相信Voldemort真的任何计划都没有，就好像他真的会允许Voldemort抛下先前的一切罪行逍遥法外。更何况，他还没有弄清楚自己身上到底发生了什么呢。他拒绝继续充当Voldemort灵魂的容器，只要想一想就让他厌恶得战栗。怒火烧燎着，推动他举起了魔杖……

“啊！”Hermione吓得惊呼一声，和Ron齐齐退开了几步，目瞪口呆地望着正在熊熊燃烧的草药篓子，篓子里传来烧焦的味道和草药的香气，不敢相信Harry究竟做了什么。

Voldemort显然也没有料到，在被火苗烧到之前堪堪退开。脸色非常难看，红色的眼睛眯起，看向Harry的眼神中终于又带上了透着杀意的憎恶。Harry知道，不仅仅是因为烧掉草药的举动，还有这一场景带给Voldemort的、他们两个都知道的那个不好的回忆。

“看来我的猜想是对的。”挥挥魔杖，火焰从篓子上消失，然而草药也已经全数化为了灰烬，Harry沉声说道，眼睛死死地盯着Voldemort，魔杖指着他。Ron和Hermione则回过神来摆出了攻击的姿势，以防Voldemort愤怒之下的突然攻击，“你已经没有魔法了，又或者至少是魔法很少了。从刚才到现在你都没有使用过一次魔法，你甚至用上了麻瓜的电器，更不要说挽救那篓草药了。让你处理到现在，又放下手上的事情再次出去采摘，那些草药应该是很重要的东西吧？我烧的时候你却没有做任何事情阻止。那个魔法火焰无论是熄灭还是恢复它造成的伤害都是很简单的，这你一定知道，但却没有那么做，那么一定是弱得没有办法那么做了。”

Harry调整了一下手中的魔杖：“你选择这个地方就是希望避人耳目吧？只要我稍稍施个魔咒，英国和日本最顶尖的巫师就会同时冲进这里。猜猜他们对一个几乎麻瓜一样的黑魔王会做些什么？再说，现在你的草药被烧毁了，你也没有办法走了吧？”

Voldemort的脸色阴沉得可怕，嘴唇颤抖了一下似乎想说什么，但下一个瞬间他又恢复了傲慢的神情，突然笑了起来，笑声毫无感情：“分错学院了吧，HarryPotter？臭烘烘的狮子窝里居然养出了一条蛇，还真是意外。”

“托你的福啊。”Harry冷冷地嘲讽回去。

开开关关箱子的抽屉，Voldemort从里面挑出很少量的药材，又从一个盒子里拿出一罐茶，一并煮进了水中：“你想要如何，Potter？”

“弄清楚你到底有什么企图。”

“我没有任何计划。”

“我不相信。”

Voldemort露出一脸“那我就没办法了”的淡漠表情，施施然走到罗汉床上坐下，开始细心地处理起没有被波及到的草药来：“不过这会儿你们也走不了了。”

“你什么意思？”Hermione警惕地问道。

“不要告诉我你居然没注意到。”Voldemort没理她，却轻蔑地对着Harry说道。

“注意到什么？”Harry不为所动、故作严厉地说道，心里也开始没有底。

“你被人跟踪了。”

“不可能。除了凤凰社的人，没人知道我们到了日本。除非是……”Harry走到门口，把门拉开一条缝，朝外面侦查了一下，果不其然看见几个戴黑兜帽的人在游荡，似乎就是在巷口超过了他们一行的那些黑兜帽，不过他也不能肯定。不引起对方注意地退回了店内，他又回到了房间里，“难道是你派了食死徒过来？就算是食死徒也敌不过凤凰社、傲罗办和日本方面加起来的力量的，你不要妄想了。”

Voldemort只是看白痴一般的表情坐着看他，举起了自己的左臂，原本应该是黑魔标记的地方一片空白：“那群蠢货的斤两我还是知道的，我不至于被背叛了这么多次还不停地犯同一个错误，HarryPotter。你还是太单纯了，男孩。”

“什么意思？”Harry质问道。

“显然你并不看报纸，所以让我换个你能答出来的问题。你的好朋友KingsleyShacklebolt部长身边的贴身秘书，还有他的副部长，是你们之前就认识的人吗？”

Hermione吃惊地张大了眼睛：“你的意思是……！”

Voldemort傲慢的笑容中掺进了些许赞赏。

“什么意思，Hermione？我还是没懂。”Ron一头雾水地问道。

Harry感觉他好像把握到了什么关键，但还不能确定。

Voldemort夸张地叹了口气：“我再换个问法，Kingsley战后为何如此顺利地当上了魔法部部长？按理说人选应当不止他一个，魔法部原本拥有话语权的人理应不会这么轻易地放弃权力，还是将如此重要的位置让给一个他们无法用利益掌控的人……”

“那又如何？Kingsley在打败你的战斗中战果显著，他一直以来的努力是所有人都看到了的，民众推选他当部长也是理所当然的。无论是工作能力、魔法部的资历还是在战争中树立的威信，没有比他更合适的人选了。”

“无论他们做过什么，论战争中的威信，愚蠢的大众都只会将拯救他们的人认定为你一个，男孩……”Voldemort饶有兴味地看着Harry。

“报道，Harry！那些报道！”Hermione激动地打断了Harry接下来的疑问，“所有参加了战斗的人都知道，在整个反抗运动中起核心作用的就是凤凰社了。牺牲最大的就是是凤凰社和Hogwarts。魔法部除了最后出面的战犯接收外没有起到任何正面作用。但是当Kingsley当上魔法部长后，所有这些功绩都变成了魔法部长智慧的领导，你也变成了由Kingsley扶持的好友！还没明白吗？凤凰社的存在从舆论中被彻底抹消了！”

“魔法部想要夺回自己原先的权力，Kingsley和我成为了工具，所以呢？现在Kingsley就是魔法部长，我不认为这中间有什么太大的问题。如果有隐患的话，Kingsley当初也不会选择接任这个职位。”Harry心里知道不对劲，但就是忍不住和Voldemort呛声。一直以来他都只能听着Voldemort讲，自己只能满心想着怎么逃命，现在他却变成了拥有着主动权的那一方。除了3年前那短暂的对话外，他再也没有过这样的经历，这让他感觉很好。

“我不认为Kingsley当时有什么选择，Harry……”Hermione犹豫地说道，“当时我们真的损失了太多人了。但魔法部除了暴露过自己的食死徒外什么损失都没有，随便编造一点借口，在媒体上吹吹风，就可以洗白自己在战时所有的荒唐。想要使事情能够迅速而有效地向我们想要的方向发展，让所有凤凰社的人……让你得以休养生息，除了接受魔法部部长的职位外他们恐怕别无他法……”

“魔法部是个很神奇的地方，HarryPotter……那里面有很多人没有立场，他们不关心究竟是老蜜蜂那种亲麻瓜的血统背叛者当道，还是血统纯粹的高贵理想得势，他们想要的只是维持自己的既得利益而已。没什么名气的纯血统或是混血，大多是，有着可以依靠的家庭帮助自己获得职位，到了位置上以后就成了水蛭，看上去无害的吸血虫，等你想要把它扯下来就感觉到疼。其中一个代表人物，想必你也认识——DoloresUmbridge。若不是当初在审判泥巴种的时候做得太投入，她估计还在部里当职。这些人自成一派，是魔法部的幽灵、影子和腐肉。所以我才会选择用渗透的办法占领魔法部……”

“所以你拒绝了魔法部的职位……”Harry喃喃道，心中一阵寒意，伴随着对Umbrige比任何人都要强烈的憎恶，和他一直都知道自己有的、对Voldemort的赞赏。

“你连这都知道了，老傻瓜做得还真是彻底……”

然而Voldemort还没有说完，Hermione就激动地开口了，她一进入这个模式就很容易忽视外部发生的事情：“他们一定是在Kingsley和Percy准备的时候探到了消息，一路跟到了这里！说不定他们连日本方面都已经接触过了……”

“可是那又怎么样呢？他们是我们一边的对吧？我是说，如果他们控制了舆论，那现在那些反食死徒的消息就是……”

“敌人的敌人未必就是朋友！”Hermione焦躁的揉乱了自己近些年来终于不再那么蓬松卷曲，显出了美丽姿态的头发，“你和Harry都在傲罗办忙得昏天黑地，根本不知道外面发生了什么。我原本也没有当回事。哦，我怎么可以这么愚蠢！报道！那些新闻报道！我刚刚就在说的，你们都没有注意吗？现在的舆论正在不惜一切将大众所有的不满和仇恨，对Voldemort的、对战时魔法部的，甚至是魔法部腐败的问题造成的不快，通通移到对食死徒的讨伐上。哪怕有任何一点点迹象或是一点谣传——一个表情、一句话都有可能成为把柄——可能是食死徒的，他的生活都完全毁了。原来食死徒对于麻瓜出身的所有恶意，都被转移到了纯血统身上，现在的麻瓜出身与混血变成了歧视的施加者，掌握着绝对的道德制高点。所以佐藤先生在你说那句话的时候才会那么紧张，Harry！不仅仅是在英国，所有人都怕被说成是食死徒！魔法部这么做不是为了对抗黑魔法这么道貌岸然的理由，他们转移了本来应该自己承担的所有矛盾，转而将自己变成了民众这柄剑的操控者，完全拿回了他们对民众的掌控力，之后他们想要对付谁还有什么人能够阻挡？”

“可是这样外面的人对我们来说依然不是敌人啊……”Ron依旧困惑。

“等他们完成了对食死徒当初给魔法部抹黑的复仇，下一个就轮到凤凰社了吧？”Harry没有理会他，接着Hermione的话对Voldemort说道。

“是啊。想象一下，你在这里和我同时被杀死……”

“然后再传出去说我们终于进行了最后决战，或是干脆凤凰社把我推出去当牺牲品……”

“失去了你这个在而今大众心中无论如何无法撼动的绝对英雄，还有什么局面是他们不能扭转的？我现在就可以想出不下50个新闻角度让凤凰社、让了不起的魔法部长变成历史的罪人。”

“我怎么知道你不是在借现实的情况刻意编造、危言耸听，好利用我们当你的保护伞？”

“你没办法。不过内心深处，你知道我说的是对的，Harry。”

该死！Harry在心中咒骂着。Voldemort说对了，他确实相信Voldemort说的是真的。这比不相信Voldemort、走出去被人杀掉还让Harry感到恼火。

Hermione举起魔杖施了好几个咒语：“他们已经设了反幻影移形咒、反隐身咒，切断了所有可能的魔法网络，还没有其他的动作，应该是在等待线索确定屋内的状况。”

“现在怎么办？凭我们，这么些人，现在冲出去也没问题吧？”Ron小心地插嘴道。

Harry沉思了一下：“可以……”说着就打算去拉Voldemort。

“心率快，呼吸不畅。没睡好觉？时差还没倒过来？”Voldemort只是坐在那里继续处理他的草药，“对方什么水平都不知道就冲出去，还真是凤凰社的风格。当然，你们要出去的话请便，毕竟与我无关。”

“你和我们一起走。”Harry用不容置疑的口吻说道，“比这更糟的战斗状况我们都经历过。”

Voldemort扫了扫衣摆，不紧不慢地站起来，远远地跟在Harry他们身后。还不等打开门到可以通过的大小，Harry他们就被门外普天的魔咒逼了回来，只好又拉上了门，靠在门后等待着。看起来弱不禁风的纸门竟将咒语全数挡在了外面。之后又试了两三次，对着他们打过来的咒语一次比一次猛烈，最后他们只有认命地撤回屋内。

“后门呢？”

“没有后门。”

Harry发出一声沮丧的怒吼：“我们先等着，等他们放松了警惕再趁机离开。”

“过不了多久他们就会有增援。”

“你想怎么样？”本来就因为疏忽大意导致的围困现状而恼火不已，Harry的口气自然非常不好。

“只是告知而已，”Voldemort显得颇为轻松，走到炉边上，将煮好的茶水倒进了一个茶壶，然后又找出3个杯子，将茶壶中棕红色的液体注入三只小杯，“我没有现在离开的打算。茶。”见到三人组警惕的样子也没有做什么反应。最后Harry在Hermione不赞成的目光中端起了茶杯，挑衅地盯着嘴角带笑的Voldemort，喝了下去。

“我们先休息。等待机会冲出去。”Harry结论性地说道。

见Harry没有什么明显的中毒迹象，Ron和Hermione才各自在房间的一角找了张椅子坐下来，警惕着外面的情况。Harry则就势坐在了罗汉床上，负责看守Voldemort。

“他们一时半会儿还进不来。现在没动静大概是在找擅长爆破的巫师。”照理说应该是对着Ron和Hermione说的话，Voldemort还是只朝向了Harry。

Harry又抿了一口茶，这茶别看喝上去味道怪怪的，一股子药味，喝下去之后五脏六腑却都舒畅了起来。Voldemort非但没有下毒，反而给他们好东西，这着实令人难以理解，而今Harry却不好也不想就这样再不碰它，一方面是和Voldemort赌气，另一方面也确实是被时差弄得难受。他说：“我们轮流去门口蹲守，每半小时轮换，等到他们松懈就冲出去。”

Hermione点了点头，Ron似乎因为有某一段时间会由他与Hermione同Voldemort单独相处而迟疑，但也还是勉强同意了，Voldemort则没有任何反应，只是处理着手中的草药。Hermione主动接下了第一轮蹲守的工作。

内室一片静默，Voldemort完全当他们不存在，Harry死死盯着Voldemort，Ron则在座位上不安地扭动着，就这样度过了难受的半个小时，Ron换下了Hermione，沉默继续，而后又轮到Harry蹲守。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *还记得Voldemort是怎么复生的吗？（血）23333更何况意志的正主就在场呢
> 
> *中间还有一个假名い？不过我也不会日文，大概会有错误吧QAAQ 
> 
> *只查到现在的航班，所以可能跟2001年情况不一样
> 
> *这一段关于电车的，灵感应该说来自于很多地方？《千与千寻》《银河铁道之夜》《隐の王》《夏目友人帐》什么的…车内的描写用了一点点银河铁道www
> 
> *可以去看《千与千寻》里面的油屋，《物怪-座敷童子》里的旅店还有搜目黑雅叙园~
> 
> *是的，这里就是我为了避免罗琳出了日本魔法界设定之后被打脸、被文化刻板印象尴尬死，还有没有办法在日本魔法界看到那些真正巧妙又具有特色的魔法而出的私设。尤其是被文化刻板印象尴尬死这一点……然后根据罗琳的意思几个世纪前应该是在日本被打开国门之前就见过巫师？毕竟美洲大陆都能比麻瓜先发现，暂时就这样设定吧。
> 
> *请诸位默念三遍作者不会日语不会日语不会日语……这里只是让大家对这里的语言交换有个印象……
> 
> *对的，就是UNCLE里面Gabe的那句原话只改了单复数。脑内循环了啊，美丽的脸和挑衅的口吻啊啊啊啊啊，好喜欢她！


	2. Chapter 2

他来到门前透过细小的门缝观察外面的情况，对方仍在之前的位置上蹲守着，时不时有人放出一个咒语，似是在试探，被Harry的咒语打了回去。

内室中，Voldemort将最后一点没有被烧毁的草药整理好，放进了大箱子抽屉里一个绣花的口袋里，又将口袋放进了一个明显被施过无痕伸展咒一类咒语的、看起来只能放一张小纸片的小袋子里。研了墨，从书柜上拿下了一叠长条状的白纸，坐在罗汉床上写了起来，一会儿，却突然抬起头来，仿佛一条准备攻击地蛇一样紧紧地观察着自己的猎物：“你们为什么到这里来？如果只是因为梦见了我，完全没必要到这么远的地方来，除非梦见我本身对于Harry Potter确实存在着某种威胁……有些东西Harry没有告诉我……ABCDEFGH……H，魂器？”

Hermione保持着外表上的冷静，Ron吞了吞口水。

“Harry Potter体内有我的灵魂？有趣……不过又何必抛下未婚妻带上你们两个……我以为那个小丫头该成年了……”Voldemort的嘴角挂着冷酷而讥嘲的笑容。

“这和你没有关系！”Hermione厉声说。

Voldemort没有在意，只是起身将其中一个画着奇奇怪怪图案的纸片挂到了门框上的风铃下，嘴角依然带着没有温度的微笑：“哦，他当然和我没有关系了，毕竟他只是Harry Potter而已。”

Hermione犹豫了一下，她觉得这句应该是对她刚才那句的反讽，但又好像不是……内心的感觉告诉她Voldemort似乎确是就是字面的意思。

正在这时，Harry越过风铃，若有所思地进入了内室。

风铃没有任何反应，Voldemort的眼眯起，显得有些不快又似乎有些安心。

“我在想……或许我们可以假装入睡，引诱他们攻进来，趁他们没有防备，重挫他们，趁乱逃出去。”Harry边想边说道。

“他们进不来的。”Voldemort走回罗汉床上坐下。

“我们得试试，等得越久他们的增援只会越多，我觉得Harry的法子说不定可以。”Hermione攥着魔杖走到了Harry边上。

“明天之前我是不会离开的。”Voldemort不为所动，依旧写着不知是什么的纸条。

“为什么？”Harry走到Voldemort面前逼问着，因为他不配合的态度而感到恼火。

“明天之前我不会离开的。”Voldemort抬头以同样的压迫力逼视回去。

“为什么？”Harry再次问道，语气更为强硬而恼火。他知道Voldemort一定隐瞒着什么计划，他必须得知道，蒙在鼓里对他的朋友们和他来说都太危险了。

“我不会离开的。”Voldemort的话语中带着不可动摇的决意，丝毫没有要透露任何其他信息的意思。

两人便这样紧紧对视着，沉默着，空气中仿佛都漂浮着随时会被点燃的电花。

“你没有魔法，我可以对你下咒，强迫你走。”

“你可以，但我打赌你们跑不出十步。”

“凭什么这么肯定？”

Voldemort眯起眼，嘴角带笑，没有回答。

“你在撒谎。”

“你也可以这么想。”

又沉默了半晌，无言地对视着，仿佛在进行某种奇特的竞赛。

“啊！”Harry发出一声愤怒的咆哮，揉了揉自己的乱发，在内室踱着步，“好吧，我们就再等一会儿。但如果有突围的机会出现，我不会再管你怎么说！”

这时Harry的肚子应景地响了起来。

还不待Harry的窘迫在脸上染上颜色，便被惊讶取代了位置——Voldemort发出了一声轻笑，不是恶毒的、嘲讽的、冰冷的，而是真心的、被逗乐一般的笑声。

接着Voldemort走向了一个架子，从上面取下来一个漆着精美椿花的盒子放到Harry跟前：“隔壁森瀬搬来的时候送的，我猜他没有下毒的心思……”Voldemort打开盖子，露出里面精美的和果子，“就算中毒了我也能治……”Voldemort抬头看了一下Harry，笑容变得有些犹豫，蓦地又把盒子盖上了准备收回去，“算了。”

Ron看着食物从眼前消失，不甘心地吞了吞口水。Hermione瞥了他一眼，似乎想说什么，但只张了张嘴没开口，接着她思考了片刻：“稍等。”往盒子上扔了一打咒语，“没问题的。”

Voldemort偏头看着，又打开了盖子，却用手势阻止了他们进一步的动作，走到背带柜子旁边，从抽屉里拿出三个小纸包，又倒掉了茶水，加上了清水，示意他们三人服下。

“这是什么?”Harry拿着纸包奇怪地问着。

“防蛊。”Voldemort言简意赅地说道，又坐回了自己的位置上，写起了他的小纸条。

Hermione又检验了一下纸包，三人才吞服下里面的粉末，吃了点盒子里的和果子垫肚子。被Harry叮嘱了时不时发个咒语绝了外面趁机攻入的心思后，Hermione也又一次开始了轮流守卫的循环。

看了看手表，已是凌晨3点。Harry打着哈欠走进屋内，准备和Hermione换班，却发现Hermione靠在Ron肩上已经睡着了。而Ron听见他的声音也眨着快要张不开的眼抬起头来，看见Harry正准备起身换班，却被Harry示意接下来都由他自己来就好。

Harry走前警惕地看了眼Voldemort，对方依旧在写着小纸条，偶尔包一些粉末成小纸包。

“你到底在干嘛？”

“准备突围。”Voldemort头都懒得抬一个，“你要是不信我，采取你原来的方案还来得及。”

Harry克制住使用恶咒的冲动，愤愤地走回到了门口，倚靠在门框上，透过小孔观察着基本看不清有什么变化的黑袍人那边。室内的幽香撩拨着他紧绷的神经，再加之身体的疲惫，倦意也不可避免地席卷上了他的眼皮。他干脆坐了下来，让身体放松。偶尔往外发射着咒语。渐渐地，不知道什么时候，完全的黑暗侵占了他的视线。

感觉有人拍了拍自己的肩膀，Harry浑身一哆嗦，猛地睁开了眼，却又被睁眼看到的强光逼得复又闭上。重新让眼睛适应了一下，Harry再次睁开眼睛，正好对上了Voldemort俯瞰他的红眸。关于昨日的回忆一股脑地涌了回来——已经天亮了！Harry吓得跳了起来。他居然在守卫的过程中睡着了，这种事情根本不应该也不可能发生在他身上，Voldemort的香里面肯定有什么！最可气的是意外睡着不说，他居然还睡得很香，一觉醒来还神清气爽的。

他急忙查看了一下门外的情况，黑斗篷们不知为何还是没有靠近，只是人数明显增加了，他们围在一堆不知道在弄些什么，大概就是Voldemort之前提过的爆破类魔法了。Harry查看了一下自己的表，已经早上11点了，天知道他错过了什么，不过他的肚子确实已经开始抗议了。

Harry回头顾Voldemort那边，却看见他已经走开了。屋子里的一些壁画、盒子已经不见了，只见Voldemort走过去摘下了墙上的武士刀佩在了腰间，而后又走进了内室。

Harry也跟了过去。

内室里也和外面一样很多东西都没有了，Hermione和Ron靠在一起睡得正香。

Voldemort示意了一下Hermione还有Ron的方向，Harry猜测这是让他去叫醒他们。Voldemort自己则拿起罗汉床上一只差不多已经这好的纸鹤，又折了几下、拉成型，将纸片大小的绣花袋挂在了纸鹤的脖子上，吹了口气，纸鹤便像真正的鸟儿一样展翅飞走了。

Hermione和Ron在Harry的呼唤下醒了过来，显然也不敢相信自己竟然在内有Voldemort、外有黑斗篷的情况下睡着了这件事，尤其是在看到时间已经这样晚了之后。

“Harry，我们必须想办法在他们爆破之前突围……”Hermione紧张地说道，显然开始因为昨晚没有突围而后悔。

“之后。”

“不好意思？”被打断的Hermione一时没反应过来声音的来源。

“我们在爆破之后突围。”Voldemort手上摆弄着三只口罩一样的、看起来就很旧的东西，仿佛不经意、有好似是在故意惹人生气一般地说道。

“那么在爆炸把这里炸成碎片之后，我们到底又该怎么突围呢？如果我们能活下来的话。”Harry没好气地问道。

“突围时记得把这个戴上。”Voldemort兀自下着命令，将口罩一样的东西递到了三人手中。

“你打算做什么？”Harry逼问道，拒绝接过Voldemort手中的口罩。

两人僵持了一阵，Voldemort叹了口气：“结界。”

“你说什么？”Harry有点懵，继续逼问着。

“你觉得这家看起来破破烂烂的木制小店是怎么扛过那些咒语的？那些穿黑袍子的巫师没有攻进来难道真是因为担心里面的反抗吗？用用你的大脑好好想想吧Harry。”仿佛为了增加效果一般，Voldemort顿了一下，“结界，是因为这个房子四处布满了结界。当结界被集中用在一个很小的范围之内时，或许就可以扛过一次爆炸。隐形斗篷的圣器带了吗？盖上你的隐形斗篷，我有办法制造混乱，到时候你们只要趁乱跑出反幻影移形的范围，就可以离开了。”

“首先，我的隐形斗篷早就盖不下比一个人更多……”

“哦，这真是太典型了。”

“什么？”

“你的隐形斗篷是一件圣器，Potter！死神的东西、神器、非人间之物！它之前是死神自己的东西，你觉得死亡正好和我们的祖先是一个尺寸吗？你觉得死神始终是实体吗？不！神器就像是，举例而言，定海神针。它随着持有者的需要而变化。”

“我用了这件斗篷10年了，我想我有足够的权威和证据向你保证，它根本就不可能变化尺寸！”

“因为在你眼中它就是一件普通衣物！唯一限制了它的不过是你的想象力而已！”

Harry不服气地从加了伸展咒的口袋里掏出了自己的隐形斗篷，仿佛证明Voldemort错误一般，想着让斗篷放大。斗篷只是抖了抖，而后又可怜巴巴地垂了下来。

“喏，看见了？”Harry没好气又好笑地说道。

Voldemort只是盯着他，眯起了眼，声音平淡无波：“再试一次。这次试着真心一点。”

Harry瞪了他一眼，却也真的微侧过身去，对着自己的隐形斗篷，闭上眼，沉下气，想象着它大到能够盖住四个人——接着，什么滑滑的东西垂到了自己的脚上……

Harry睁开眼一看，斗篷果然变成了自己想象中的大小。

这次轮到Voldemort得逞地笑了。他站上罗汉床，从后面壁饰的不起眼的缝隙中摘下了一张符纸，回来蹲下身，用一块石头压在了地上。Harry这才注意到地上已经被画上了五芒星的图案，每个角上都压着一张符纸。Voldemort又拿出了一只像是装嗅盐的小玻璃瓶，里面装着像是记忆一样的东西：“记好这个地点，到达之后会有人帮你们安全离开日本。”

Harry疑惑地接过，迟疑地挪到了鼻子下：“你的食死徒？你觉得我会相信你安排的人能帮我们安全离开？”一个可以看见下方城市的观景台出现在了脑海中，仿佛他真的去过这里似的。

“东京铁塔，在参观时间。如果我真的想要设陷阱，我不会选更隐蔽、更方便的地方吗？都看到了就打碎它，站到阵中间来。”Voldemort发出不屑的嗤笑，两指抵唇，口中喃喃自语起来。

Harry仍旧不信任地盯着Voldemort，没回头地把瓶子递给了Hermione和Ron。

“不是不可以一试……能到东京也确实比京都安全一些……”Hermione嗅了一下，递给了Ron，站到了阵中，好奇地研究着地上的符，也没用手碰它们。

Ron嗅完之后听话地打碎了瓶子，和Harry对视了一下，眼神交流抵抗了一下，最后还是犹犹豫豫地迈进了阵里。

Voldemort抬眼看了一眼Harry示意他手中的隐形斗篷，口中却没有停下。

Harry不情愿地揉了揉头发，最后还是蹲坐下来、戴上口罩，把斗篷披在了Voldemort、自己和跟着蹲坐下来的Hermione、Ron身上。

看不见室外黑斗篷们的准备情况，等待漫长得如同煎熬。隐形斗篷压在头顶，围出的小小空间中，除开呼吸声就只剩下了Voldemort喃喃的声音。这种安静带着令人难耐的躁动，就等着哪一秒被爆炸击破。

努力想要转移自己的注意力、缓解内心酷刑一般的不安，Harry只好观察起正忙着念不知什么的Voldemort，也正是当他将注意力集中在了Voldemort发出的声音上时，他有了一个惊人的发现，尽管他觉得一定是自己的错觉——Voldemort没有呼吸声。

下一秒，仿佛海潮翻卷着铺天的巨浪席卷而来，整个房子被裹入了赤红色的火焰与炽可熔血化骨的高温之中，原本完整墙体都爆裂开来散成了细碎的粉屑，木制的柜子、架子也炸开来成尖锐的木片复又化作了焦黑的碳，琉璃和玻璃的制品被掀到高空破碎开来、打在隐形斗篷上方几寸、滑落在地。屋内凡是可燃的东西都在火焰的啃噬下剧烈燃烧，又在迅速因为燃烧殆尽而熄灭成灰。鼻间皆是各种香木燃烧时的香气，耳边一阵一阵地炸开爆裂的声响，伴随着燃烧时噼啪的底噪。

隐形斗篷之下，Voldemort死死盯着爆炸来袭的方向，专注的红眸中闪烁着摄人的光芒，口中诵念的语气变得更为严厉激烈，一只手张开伸向前方，似乎在抵挡什么。在爆炸的冲力撞上结界的一瞬，隐形斗篷上蓦地又出现了几张符纸，符上的字闪烁着红色的光，似乎也在和爆炸的破坏力做着角斗，一会儿边角着上了火，几张符纸都卷着花而化作了灰烬，Voldemort伸开在外的左手也以肉眼可见的速度变成了灰土一般的色泽。Harry三人皆被这横扫而过的冲力撞得往下栽倒，却也并没有受伤，甚至没有感觉到高温。

不知是不是因为爆破原本针对的是被结界保护的房子，去掉了房屋的结界之后，爆破魔法的威力也被数倍放大，不仅仅是这一间屋子，左邻右舍的墙壁也都如同骨牌一般在无形地推力下坍塌分裂，在高温和火焰之中化作残垣断壁，竟以Voldemort“夜将尽”的店铺为圆心毁掉了前后左右十数幢房屋。

在持续了近5分钟的爆炸、连锁爆炸、燃烧、坍塌后，爆裂与坠落的轰鸣声终于随着灰尘从高处降下。没能及时逃出去的肉体燃烧的气味，刺激得没有吃饭的胃里一阵阵充满罪恶感的渴望。Voldemort原本抵在唇上的手示意Harry他们保持原位，眼睛依旧直视着前方，接着他仿若灰土捏的那只手伸进衣领间拿出了一张人形纸片，沿着隐形斗篷的底飞了出去。

黑斗篷们在轰开了Voldemort的防护罩后，举着魔杖警惕地等待着，随时准备发动攻击。在空中浮动着的尘屑之后，隐隐约约有一个趴伏着的黑影，发出嘤嘤的哭泣和哀啼声。他们攥紧了魔杖等待着。四周分外嘈杂，有侥幸逃出的人声嘶力竭的恸哭，有受伤者痛苦的哀嚎，有围过来的住民、路人讨论、呼朋唤友的声音，但他们并没有为此分心。尘埃一点点降下，眼前的景象层层清晰，可以看见灰尘后的身影被火焰燎烧过的鲜艳的外衣。那身影微微颤动着，长发随着动作在背上扫动，似乎很痛苦。

灰尘完全散去，除了伏在地上穿十二单衣、分外美丽的女人外，并没有Potter一行或是Voldemort的影子。接着女人抬起了头，直直地看向了黑斗篷们的方向，满是灰尘、被眼泪抹花了的脸上一瞬间被仇恨充斥，她尖声地用黑斗篷们听不懂的日语咆哮、控诉了起来：“该死的新魔法！弑我式神、逐我亲族，数典忘祖、崇洋媚外！待今日大和魔法将亡，非但不悲，倒强将吾等打作异端，污名尽冠先人之奇智！逼得吾等不得不藏身于此，过着东躲西藏、不见天日的日子尚不满足，今日竟捣我住宅、毁我心血、焚我经典、屠我家人，誓要将吾等赶尽杀绝！这是何等的残暴，尔等人性何在？人性何在！”

随着十二单衣女子的控诉，暗月小路上的人也都聚集了过来，更有许多样貌奇怪、阴森可怖的角色，都虎视眈眈地围了上来，脸上满是对十二单衣女子的同情与共鸣，神情被仇恨所扭曲。也不知是谁发起的攻击，很快，本就不是很宽敞的小路和废墟之间就陷入了一场乱斗。Voldemort趁机用发灰的手了一下Harry的手腕，一把掀开隐形斗篷跳起了身，向着人群外的方向跑去。Harry一行匆忙跟上，四人在人群中艰难地穿行着，时而低头躲过擦着头皮、耳侧飞过的一道道魔咒，努力挤到反幻影移形咒的范围之外。黑斗篷们显然也注意到了他们的动作，一部分人仍牵制着愤怒的路人，另一部分则朝着Harry他们逼近，朝他们发射着恶咒。

Hermione在前方终于挤出了人群最密集的地方，跑了起来，一边计算着距离，一边打回了黑斗篷们的一道咒语：“快到了！Harry，抓住Ron的手！”

Harry回头准备牵住Voldemort的手，却对上了对方丝毫没有打算配合的神情，正准备吼上一句让Voldemort伸手，却不得不抽出魔杖挡住黑斗篷同时射来的三道魔咒。一个黑斗篷伸出的手已经要抓到Voldemort的袍角，只见银光闪过，那手臂便落了地，而刀已归了鞘。但黑斗篷们就仿佛机械驱动的一般，依旧紧追不舍。错过了方才幻影移形的时机，在越来越多察觉骚动赶来的路人掩护下，一面与黑斗篷近乎肉搏地缠斗，一面寻找着脱身的契机。幸而有路人攻击着黑斗篷，分散着他们的注意力，让三人组不至于应付不来，只是黑斗篷们逼得太紧，又要考虑被Harry扒拉在身边、没有魔杖的Voldemort，Harry三人组根本找不到施展“幻影移形”的契机。

正发愁如何脱身，Voldemort从袖口飞出一把纸包，往黑斗篷的方向一摔，纸包落地，内里的药粉便炸起到空中，直扑黑斗篷而去。被药粉的烟雾所触及的，无论是路人还是黑斗篷都跌坐在地，全身以肉眼可见的速度溃烂开来，而远一些的黑斗篷则和他们相隔着人群和药粉干扰视线的烟尘。Harry回头惊诧地看着近处的人一个个痛苦地倒在了地上，因为肉体迅速的死亡而挣扎，步伐紊乱地前进着。Hermione也看着这一幕，注意力却不完全在上面，又伸出手摸索着要牵住Ron。Voldemort张着手臂，几乎是在轰赶着他们往前。Harry瞥了一眼Hermione的方向，也摸索着牵住了Ron，正准备再拉住Voldemort。Voldemort这边并没有意识到，只是见他们半天不幻影移形，不耐烦地赶着他们走过拐角，随手拉开一扇门，将他们塞了进去。

屋内的人双眼圆睁，惊诧地看着突然冲进屋子的人，还不急反应便被Voldemort一手覆上了额头：“你什么都没看见。这里什么都没发生。”那人眼中的惊诧便瞬间化作了茫然，口中喃喃着：“什么也没看见。什么都没发生。”

Voldemort毫不停歇，推着Harry就往后门的方向走：“幻影移形，现在！”

Harry强硬地停了下来，反手攥住了Voldemort搁在他背后的发灰的手，却发现那手的触感真和看上去一样似乎一捏就会碎：“还不是因为你不肯老实牵手！”

Voldemort猛地抽回手，在Harry手中留下尘土一般的残余触感：“我不……”但又很快皱起了眉头：“算了，随便吧！”推着Harry他们又往前走，没事的那只手倒是好好地放进了Harry空着的手中：“现在！幻影移形！”

前方Hermione着急的声音却传来：“又是反幻影移形咒！”

下一秒，就听见后面房主人拉开门的声音，还不等一句“你们是什么人？”说完，就听见店主人的身体跌落在地上的声音，两个黑斗篷径直朝屋子内走了进来。

Voldemort啧了一声，口中喃喃，推着三人组更快地朝着后门走，努力来开黑斗篷和他们的距离。终于，穿过了最后一堆杂乱堆放的不知道什么东西，走在最前面的Hermione“哗”地拉开了后门，露出屋后还没有被骚乱波及的僻静巷子，一辆小童赶着的牛车正在门口等着。

守在后门的两个黑斗篷反应过来正要出手，Voldemort大跨步超过Hermione，三两刀砍杀了守卫，血都没有溅上衣服，仿若无物地跨过尸体，一把掀起了车后的竹帘：“上车！”自己率先跳上了车，蹲在了车前端，撩开帘子：“火水木金土五行拜请，凡物避让、畅行疾走如飞，急急如律令！”还不待落在最后、被车上一张弓绊了一下的Ron坐稳，便看见刚从屋内露出头的黑斗篷以疯牛狂奔的速度沿着石板路后退。

顺着Voldemort掀开的帘子，越过车前坐着的小童，看着疯魔一般飞奔的牛和四周扭曲的景色，Harry仿佛又回到了骑士公交车上，一瞬的走神，Voldemort那句“现在幻影移形”还没说完，牛车的顶棚就被一道魔咒强力地掀翻开来，拉扯着两个竹帘，在空中划出一个圆润的弧度，砸在一家的屋顶上，摔在了身后的路面，只留下断成尖锐形状的残木狰狞的模样。骑在飞天扫帚上的黑斗篷如同不祥的乌鸦，黑压压一片朝着牛车扑了过来。

Harry和Ron瞄准着空中的黑斗篷，不断发射着昏迷咒、禁锢咒和缴械咒，虽然命中率很低，但至少将黑斗篷逼退在一个靠后的位置上。Hermione则不断利用周围的建筑变形出路障阻挡黑斗篷的飞行。Voldemort则对着前方专注地喃喃着Harry听不懂的东西。

Ron刚准备抽空将所有人幻影移形走，却因为这一瞬的分神被飞来的咒语划破了胳膊，差点把魔杖掉出车外。Hermione发出了关切的声音，却没有精力分出更多的反应。Harry正准备再次抽空幻影移形，却有三个飞行技术极佳黑斗篷穿过密集的咒语网绕到了牛车的侧面靠前，准备从前方截住他们。

Harry和Ron只好分开精力去对付威胁更大的三人，正交换着咒语，着急着轮空的第三人，却见车前的小童蓦地化作了一只鹡鸰直朝第三人的眼啄去，那第三人没料到这突然的袭击，从空中狠狠地摔到了地上。

解决掉追上来的三人，后方追击的黑斗篷却因为Hermione的接应不暇几乎要追上了牛车。几道咒语正打在车尾，Harry与Ron的铁甲咒堪堪赶上，咒语在Hermione的鼻尖反弹。有两个黑斗篷伸出的手就快要碰上牛车的木板——

一支带着风的箭擦着Harry与Ron两人间的空隙飞了出去，一阵强风将黑斗篷推得在空中翻滚了三两下落在了后面。回头就看见Voldemort举着之前车上的那张弓，完好的那只手将箭镞插着符纸的箭搭上弦，张开弓，嘴唇抵着箭羽念念有词，抬手向天，放箭，松开弦的那只手也迅速地变成了尘泥一般的色泽。飞出的箭直直的冲向天空、扎进云端，下一瞬，携裹着火焰的闪电从云间直扑下来，仿佛一条盘桓多时终于发起了攻击的蛇，张开自己的血盆大口，朝着黑斗篷的位置窜去。地上的石砖碎片与屋顶的碎瓦俱在这冲力下浮上半空，电与火的巨蛇冲撞地面的中心只剩下一片炫目的白，亮得人睁不开眼，爆炸的声响被电火的轰鸣盖过。

三人组的脑子还没反应过来时，就被打在头上的枝叶分散了注意力——牛车已经跑离了巫师的聚居地，来到了林间。Harry回过头来谴责地望着Voldemort，想着在这次逃跑中被Voldemort的极端攻击牵连的无辜者，却发现对方正一副被抽光了所有气力的样子，垂着的头对着那双变灰的手，左手的顶端一节手指已有所缺损。Harry回忆了一下一开始见到他时Voldemort麻瓜一般的生活方式，显然他之前一直在节省自己的力量，就为了之后可以顺利逃跑吗？那么在不知道被围困的时候，他也完全没必要克制自己，更何况魔法又不像杯中的水，只要人活着就始终会有力量在身体中流动……再说Voldemort刚才用的咒语，相较于他近乎麻瓜的生活方式所表现出的力量缺缺的状态，近乎是自杀性的，之前也一直拒绝和Harry牵手幻影移形，就好像他根本没打算跟他们一起离开一样……

Harry蹲下身去，强硬地扳过Voldemort的肩膀，猛地摇动，强迫对方直视自己的眼睛：“到底是怎么回事？你到底打算做什么？！”Voldemort却好像一具空壳，脖颈无力地后垂，红色的眼睛无神地望着天。

Harry感到Ron向自己伸过手准备一起幻影移形，牛车就在这时冲出了林间。前方是一个悬崖，通过一座长桥连接着另一座山，桥下是幽深的山谷、邻山的山脚，而桥边站着的，是两个黑斗篷……长桥就在他们眼前被腾地点燃，卷进了赤色的火炎之中。牛车猛地在悬崖边刹住，侧翻的车撞晕两个黑斗篷，四个人被甩出车外，在地上滚了几滚才停了下来。

Harry低头查看刚刚情急之下被自己揽在怀中的Voldemort，意外地看到他的眼神已经恢复了清明，复杂地望进Harry的眼睛，然后先一步站起了身，面对着林边的方向，他先变灰的那只手只剩下一半手掌，还在往下落着沙土。剩余的黑斗篷们正从林中走出，形成包围之势。三人组背对悬崖站成半弧，举起魔杖，严阵以待。

Voldemort向前一步，对上打头的黑斗篷。黑斗篷掀开自己的兜帽，露出了他夹杂着白发的棕色脑袋，拉丁裔的脸上很多皱纹，一双眼睛不怀好意地锁住Voldemort的红眸，Harry几乎要为他在黑魔王面前的勇气鼓掌了。

“Saldivar*，你跑得还真远。你的总统知道吗？”Voldemort讥嘲却亲昵地打着招呼。

对方笑笑，没有回话：“Lord Voldemort，好久不见。有……快50年了吧？不感谢一下我们的袖手旁观吗？”

“你是指像你当年到处做小动作，就差没把自己传回Graves时代？真好奇你怎么进的MACUSA，也声称自己中了夺魂咒？”Voldemort眯着眼睛。

Saldivar继续说道：“你知道我本人还是很喜欢你的，Voldie，但这事跟私人恩怨没关系。清理麻瓜出身？这样对生意不好。再说，drama queen属性太招眼，麻鸡都注意到了，这对于魔法界来说……”

“是吗？”Voldemort轻声说，嗤笑了一下，神情变成了毫无保留的厌恶，“你变得无趣了，Saldivar。”

“人不能一辈子中二。”Saldivar仍旧一副大局在握的样子笑着，“总而言之，你对于所有人都是个妨碍，那边的Potter先生也是，你们必须消失。”他比划了一下自己身后的人，和林间影影绰绰的人形。“虽然比不上黑魔王强大，不过你能撑到最后一个人吗？”

“我现在可是，”Voldemort毫无起伏地轻声说着，转身面对着三人组，朝Hermione和Ron伸过他落着沙土的手，在两人来得及反应之前就已止不住朝悬崖下坠的落势；就在Harry转头看向Hermione的瞬间，他感到自己被谁踹了一下，也开始深谷落去，除了眼前Voldemort又一次转回去的背影外，就只剩下身后无止境的虚空，“真心实意地想要送你去看看三途川。”

就在Harry因自由落体生理本能地恐慌时，一片巨大的羽毛飞来温柔地托住了三人，在羽毛的缓冲下，朝着山谷的低端降去。Harry惊诧地看着Voldemort的方向，不敢相信发生了什么——Voldemort这是救了他们？他们是敌人，Voldemort没有理由这么做啊。更何况他那么怕死，怎么说都不会自己留下来，还是说他有别的计划逃跑？他准备什么时候、怎么逃跑？Voldemort逃了之后，他们三人又该怎么对付剩下的黑斗篷？

Voldemort非人的白皮肤在黑斗篷之中非常显眼，一只袖管空空的朝下渗着泥沙，另一只手在袖管中结了一个印，接着整个身体就仿佛泥人失去了固定，向下分崩离析，崖边被不祥的绿光所包裹，随着下坠渐渐消失在了视线之外……

突然，三人感到身下一空，又开始向下自由落体起来，好在距离地面的高度已经很有限，三人狠狠地撞上地面。

失去意识之前，Harry脑中的疑惑比黑暗更紧地黏着他所有的念头——Voldemort，死了？

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *随便乱起的名字，原创人物，因为原作没找到合适的，不用管他


	3. Chapter 3

仿佛黑暗之中浮动，没有方向，没有人，也没有东西，只有舒适的黑暗。Harry知道自己在昏睡，他努力想要挣脱这黑暗，但身体和意识都仿佛无比沉重一般，拖着他继续陷在黑暗之中，不想完全醒来。突然，一个辨不清楚远近的声音飘进脑海——

“やっぱり似てる（果然很像）*。”

听不懂的语言，是一个男人的声音……

Harry鼓足了劲挣脱着睡魔的禁锢，一鼓作气、凭意志强行撑开了自己的双眼——

眼前蓦地出现了一张放大的脸，那脸很明显是亚洲人的样貌，虹膜却不是人类常见的状貌，纹理清晰、透彻得明亮，在幽暗的环境中竟似在发光。见Harry睁开眼，那人直起了身，银白泛青的长发随之滑动。他裹在青色着物和深灰羽织中的身形修长，但姿态却处处体现出力量，最令人戒备的是，那人的头顶长了两只耳朵，整个人都仿佛泛着一层青色薄光。

Harry飞快地摸到了魔杖，扯下已经歪掉了的碍事口罩，翻身半跪起来，魔杖指着长发亚洲男人，眼角余光看见边上的Ron与Hermione也渐渐转醒，随着身体的移动发出悉悉索索的响声。

“Who are you? Why are you here?（你是谁？为什么出现在这？）”Harry警惕地盯着对方。

那男人歪了歪头，琢磨些什么的样子，接着他身体微倾，要向前疾驰的架势，下一秒就来到了Harry面前，在Harry感到眉间一凉的同时又消失在了他的眼前，Ron与Hermione也在下一秒发出了惊呼，随即他又回到了原来的位置上，仿佛从来没有移动过。

“你是……”还不待Harry把话问完，就被男人打断了，同时Harry还注意到，自己口中说出的不是英语——

“你就不想见见他吗？那个魔王？”男人说话的口吻有些傲慢，表情也很冷淡，说出的话却让Harry不能不在意，“今晚是尔等唯一的机会。”

“可是他不是……我们亲眼看见……”Hermione说出了Harry心中的疑惑，下落时看见的Voldemort的背影在脑海中回放着，伴随着羽毛消失时一瞬的心悸和空洞。那一幕仿佛一座山一般压在他的心上，就像一个太过真实的梦境，既非噩梦亦非美梦，却让人万分抗拒。因而听见Voldemort的可能性时，他不禁松了一口气地觉得这才是事情正常的发展方式。

不过Harry还有更重要的问题要问：“你究竟是谁？”

“真是无礼的人类，”男人抬着下巴说道，仿佛回答他们的问话玷污了自己的尊严似的，“吾的名字汝无需知道。那魔王系吾主*，吾乃魔王之近侍。”

“你是新的食死徒？！”Ron非常吃惊。

“并非！”男人厉声说道，显得十分受辱，“终有一日那人会成为吾的腹中餐！”

“等等，你的意思是Voldemort还活着，然后你准备……吃了他？”Harry不禁感到有些荒谬，自己一定是还没有醒。

“毁掉的不过是主人的傀儡，吾主远在宅中，可笑你竟完全不查，真不知……”

“你说只有今晚是什么意思？”Harry打断了那男人傲慢的嘲讽。

被打断的男人露出毫不掩饰的厌恶，但还是很有教养的样子回答了：“通往我族世界的通道，一月内仅有今晚一次开放。若是汝，吾或许会考虑带你通过。”

“为什么是我？”

男人嗤笑一声，接着沉下脸色，权衡着什么似地眯起眼：“若不是……吾亦不愿与你扯上关系！只是当前或许唯有你可以阻止他。”

“Voldemort打算做什么？”Harry警惕地问道。

“去了便知。”男人顿了一下，姿态变得颇为矜持慎重，“那么，你可愿随吾去，不知名的人类小鬼？”

Harry回头用眼神征求Hermione与Ron的意见，Hermione送去了一个警告的眼神。

“他们和我一起。”Harry坚定地陈述道。

男人打量了一下两人，微微颔首：“可以。”接着便转身朝着林中走去了。

Harry三人赶忙跟上。

三人跟随着男人在天色渐黑，开始被月色照亮的林中行走。林中一片死寂，只有三人走动发出的声音。

“我是HarryPotter。这两位是Hermione Granger和RonWeasley。”

男人回了回头，视线在Harry身上多停留了一会儿，接着又冷淡地转回去了：“就连名字也很像……尔等可以叫我‘青’。”

“你不是食死徒，听口气也不像人类，你究竟是什么？你如果需要阻止什么的话，直接联系凤凰社或是之前的黑斗篷反而更快些，还是说这是你引Harry过去的谎言？是Voldemort让你带Harry过去的吗？他有什么意图？无论是为了将Harry带过去还是杀他，都没有理由非要大费周章绕这么一圈。之前又为什么要假死？为了让凤凰社在搜索Harry的时候不会找到他头上吗？那样假死便可，没必要带着我们跑这么远。”

“吾乃犬神。”青直截地打断了Hermione，但也似乎并没有被这一连串的问题绕到，“吾主并不知情。带你们去是我的意思。”

“所以你背叛了Voldemort？”Harry问道，“因为……你打算吃了他？”

青表现得很受冒犯：“吾请你并非为伤害主人！吃他是吾个人的事，更无需假借他人之手。”

“那就是要帮他了？我能帮他什么？更何况我也没有理由帮他。”Harry诧异地问道。

“虽是傀儡，主人确实救了尔等性命不是吗？吾虽不了解人类，在妖中，有恩便一定是要报的。”青的视线仿佛将人看穿，带着一丝威慑的意思，“吾不会强求汝帮忙，到达宅邸后，尔等自作决定。见到吾主本人，与他有所了结，也是汝的意愿，不是么？”

Harry无可反驳，只有把魔杖攥得更紧了一些，心中反复回顾着各种咒语。之前他就觉得Voldemort有些不对劲，傀儡倒是很好地解释了为什么他要节省力量、毫不顾忌地采取自杀性手段、没有和他们一起逃走的计划，以及最后萦绕Harry思绪至今的“死亡”。只是他还是不明白Voldemort为什么没有做任何试图杀了自己的举动，那不是Voldemort从他出生之前就想要做的事情吗？还有关于魂器的疑惑，关于黑斗篷的疑惑，关于那个Saldivar的疑惑……青说得一点都没错，他必须要再见Voldemort一次，哪怕可能是自己的死期，他需要一个了结。

时不时会有浓雾从身边飘过，Harry觉得每一次雾散开后，都似乎不是同一片森林了，无论是树间的距离还是月光照射的位置都不太一样，但他也不能确定。青不远不近地走在前方，在最后一片雾渐渐散开的地方停了下来，前面是一座小小的石桥，越过被月色照得银光闪闪的溪流，桥的另一端黑得看不清样貌。

青见三人走近，摇身化作了一条楼高的白犬，通体泛着青色的光辉，面部还有着花纹。他一口叼起三人，在桥上一跃，冲入了那片黑暗。接着仿佛穿过黑色的云层一般，待景色再度展现在眼前时，便已身在空中。妖界的天空与人界的相同又不同，泛着些许红，又似乎更为通透一些，带着某种梦幻的色泽，星星也要明亮、清晰许多。青没一会儿就开始下降，最后将三人搁在了一个院门口就又嘭地变回了人形。

走过石头的道路，进入大门，在青的指示下脱了鞋，三人便跟着青在看起来几乎没差别的袄门之间穿行起来，最后停在了一对画着昙花与白蛇的门前。青示意他们待在门后等他指示了再出来，自己毫不客气地朝两边拉开了门，可以看到门后层层纱帘之后端坐的人被这声音惊了一下。

“吾回来了。”青说着，走到了纱帘前。

“坐吧。”Voldemort熟悉的声音从帘后传来。

青也没客气，大大咧咧就坐下来了。

“东西收回来了？”

“嗯。”青点了点头。接着一只雪白却并非白得非人的手臂从帘后伸了出来，接过了青手中那只分外眼熟的绣花小袋，又消失在了帘后。

“你去了暗月小路那边，”Voldemort似是犹豫了一下，接着问道，“发现什么异常了吗？”青发出了一个疑惑的单音，于是Voldemort接着说道，“理论上Potter几个人应该已经逃出去了，但久我那边迟迟没有接到人，刚刚询问我还要不要再等。”

青眯了眯眼，朝门外投去了不易察觉的一瞥：“大约是摔晕在山谷尚未醒过来。”

门外的Harry调整了一下自己的姿势，可以更清楚地看见屋内的情形，又不会被里面的人发现。这感觉有些奇妙——熟悉又陌生。这并不是他第一次在他人不知晓的时候听他人的对话（尽管这次对话的其中一个主角正是促成这次“偷听”的人），还是学生的时候他就曾多次处于某种幼稚而偏执的敌意跟踪偷听过DracoMalfoy和别人的谈话（还被尴尬地抓包过一次），可以说很多事件中重要的线索都是他通过某次不该被听到的谈话获得的。但涉及Voldemort——即便是近3年前尖叫棚屋那次噩梦一般的经历，他对那个人所有的窥探从来都不是完全站在他人视角上的，即便不是透过那双红色的蛇眼，也是与他的情绪相连接的。现在这样完全的分离，倒是新鲜的经历。

“也是。”Voldemort的语调中竟流露出了一丝担忧。

“若是吾说……”青刚刚开口就被帘后传来的一声痛苦的呻吟打断，那身影也蜷缩成了一团。

青担心地准备探进帘中，却被阻止：“我没事。”接着是一阵难受的喘息，才最后渐渐平息下来：“你刚才准备说什么？”

青的脸色却阴沉得不行：“您现在的样子还真是可悲。莫不是刚才又使用那个法术了？上次白川来的时候亦已说过，再怎么以药续命，若是继续施法，也不过强延月余寿命。如此下去，不等吾一血当初受骗之耻，这个春天汝也是活不过去的。”

“无需挂心。我一定会成功的。”Voldemort笑着说道，接着又仿佛是自言自语一般，“一定会成功的……”半晌，在一阵沙哑的喘气之后，他对着青挑衅一般地说着：“真是不幸呢，青，被我的契约所束缚，你也只有干看着的份。我已经战胜了死亡，若你是抱着人类一生于你不过白驹过隙的心思，那恐怕是要失望了。”

青发出一声嗤笑：“战胜了死亡？那个叫HarryPotter的人类小鬼就是你要复活的人吧？所以才会对他如此上心。”

Harry往门边凑了凑。复活？他明明活得好好的。仔细想想，先前青的话语里也确实透露出有另一人的存在……

Voldemort回以冰冷的调笑：“哦？为什么？就因为两个人长得很像吗？还是因为名字像了？他还活着我又为何要复活他？得出如此愚蠢的结论，看来我是高估你了，青。”

“那小鬼粗鲁、无礼又天真，引来敌人、逼得你毁掉人界据点、耗尽傀儡之力不说，还烧毁了你续命的草药（Harry不适地挪动了一下身子）——”

“不要小题大做，青，不过少了一点而已……”Voldemort轻声警告道。

但青却越说越激动，站起了身，长发如同耳际竖起的兽毛一般无风自动，居高临下地俯视着Voldemort：“你呢？不仅一再忍让，还在半夜把几个家族发动起来，只为给那小鬼铺好后路。吾还真不知当初那个骗吾签订契约的人类竟这般无私、友善呢！”

Voldemort发出了警告的声响，却敌不过青郁积的恨铁不成钢的情绪：“抑或是汝心中比吾更清楚，那个名为HarryPotter的外国小鬼同你心心念念之人分明是一体同魂！只要HarryPotter存在一日，晗离便非此世间之人。而晗离所存之世是真是假尤未可知，或许那世界本就从未存在亦不会存在——”

“青，不要说。”Voldemort威胁着。

“即便杀死那人类小鬼，亦保证不了晗离的存在——你不敢杀他也不会杀他。你想要召唤的灵魂，——”

“你闭嘴！”Voldemort冷冷地嘶嘶说道，口吻中透出盛怒。帘后的身影有些摇晃地起身，看起来就像要扑过去一般。

“永远不会回应这个躯壳；汝欲成之事，究其本质，乃是用汝脑海中的印象和‘回忆’为蓝本，重塑从未存在过的灵魂——人类妄行此等渎神逆天之事，你且妄想有成功之日？又何苦自欺有侥幸存活之机？……”

“我要你闭嘴！”强大的魔力带起一阵劲风，扯碎了纱帘，帘杆打在袄门上，“哧”地一声撕破了门上的纸，整个房子似乎也为之一动。接着那个白色的身影摇晃了一下，仿佛要将肺叶都咳出来一般剧烈地咳喘着。

一抹艳丽的色彩快速地经过了Harry三人身边，在路过他们的时候回头瞥了一眼，但随即又将注意力全都放在了青和Voldemort两人身上。这个美艳的亚洲女人无奈地嗔怪着：“哎呀哎呀，这又是怎么了？”拉了一把被爆发的冲力推倒的青，对着Voldemort想要扶又不想伤了对方自尊的犹豫模样。

Voldemort全身都随着咳喘而痛苦地抖动着，在要倒下的一瞬被守在旁边的青上前一把护在了怀里，小心翼翼地向地面放去。后进来的女子也利索地搬出了被褥铺在地上。Harry三人也在此时冲进了房间，在相隔几步的地方停下了脚步，略微停顿，见Voldemort没有注意到他们，才迟疑地走上前去。三人这才看到了Voldemort本人此时的样貌。

被青细心安置在被褥上的Voldemort不知怎么恢复了Tom Riddle时的模样，比Harry记忆里见过的模样都要年长一些，五官也没有那么深，带着亚洲人的味道。黑色的直发盖到了肩胛，白色的和服外原本披着的花纹华丽的羽织散在地上，又被那女子拿来盖在了他身上。他的额头上满是汗珠，眼睛紧紧闭着，两颊不健康的潮红与苍白的脸色形成对比，口中沙哑地呼吸着，全身止不住地战栗，似乎非常难受。

Harry抬起头征询地看向Ron和Hermione，却意外看见了一个不知是祭台、供桌还是停尸台的东西上有个人影。他走近看却不由大吃一惊，桌上的人毫无生气地躺着，一头乱乱的长发毯子一样垫在身下，穿着黑红的异国服饰，胸口交叠的手中是决战那天与Harry有过一面之缘的玉佩，而那张脸——若不是五官深浅的差异，Harry几乎要以为躺在上面的就是自己了。这或许就是刚才谈话中提到的“晗离”了。

Harry疑惑地望向青，正好对上了对方抬头看来的视线。

“正如汝所闻，主人意图复活本就从未死去之人，现在他自己也快死了。”青平静地说道。

旁边的女子也看向Harry，惊讶地以袖掩面：“原来这就是……！是你带他们来的？主公他……？”

青向女子点了点头：“吾尚未告知主人。”又转向Harry，目光中是无声的征询。

“Voldemort是我的敌人，我为什么要费心去阻挠他的死亡？更何况我又能做什么？”Harry被视线中的期待弄得有些恼火，难道他们真的迟钝到弄不清楚状况吗？

“令吾主认清汝与晗离本就一体同心，抑或是有汝在他便不必复活一个回忆，如是而已。然此事不可强求，你肯进入妖界吾已颇为感激，接下来一月汝随意便好。汝与晗离同为一魂，若晗离真如主人所说那般，或许汝从心之举亦足以令吾主改变心意。”

那女子也微笑着看着Harry：“我化名为绯，是九尾狐。”低头看了眼Voldemort，“和这个人类签订了契约，所以，他算是我的主公吧。”

Harry点点头，蹲下身来，更近地打量着Voldemort：“我叫HarryPotter。这位是Hermione Granger。RonWeasley。我的朋友。”两人也向绯点了点头。“所以这到底是怎么回事？台子上的人是谁？心心念念……什么时候的事情？那块玉98年的时候就出现了，Voldemort的反常举止也是那时候开始的。可在那之前Voldemort做的事情我都清楚，有没有这样一个人我应该是会知道的……他又怎么可能和我同一个灵魂？”

绯以袖掩唇，狡黠地笑着：“确实是令主公难以忘怀之人吧。但这故事不应由我来讲，你若是好奇，问主公便是。许只是南柯一梦，不过浮生皆若梦，又有谁说得清真假。”

“所以是Voldemort做了一场……关于我的梦？”Harry迅速地抓着重点。

“我可没这么说。”绯带着笑意说道。

“所以在下次通道打开之前我们就一直待在这里……Voldemort的家？若是他要杀我们怎么办？”Hermione问道。

“他不会的。”青笃定地说道。

一直沉默着的Ron吞了吞口水，刚准备开口反驳对方这完全没有根据的肯定推断，却激起肚子里一阵叫声，羞得他涨得脸和头发一样红。

“哎呀哎呀，真是大意。这可不是陶后山庭应有的待客之道。你们快随我来吧，我这就叫小家伙们去准备吃的。”绯招呼着，接着狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，“顺便再通知一下你们的护身符，若是实在担心在此处的安危……”

Harry正准备起身却突然被人攥住了手腕，低头就看见Voldemort睁着一双迷蒙的暗红色眼睛注视着自己，挣扎着要靠得更近些。Harry刚要挣脱，一只手已经将魔杖抽出了一半，却被Voldemort接下来的举动定在了原处。

“你果然还活着。我就知道以我的运气怎么可能……”Voldemort语气中满满的全是笑意，显然是神志不清的状态。他攥着Harry手腕的手慢慢松开，顺着胳膊轻轻向上，抚上了他的脸颊，和四年级时那次昭示胜利般的触碰不同，近乎是爱抚一般，又带着一些不确定的试探。他脸上带着失而复得一般幸福的微笑，却又像透着浓重的悲伤，但Harry知道这微笑不是给自己的。随后Voldemort的脸色蓦地阴沉下来，垂着眼帘没看Harry，“对……对不起。我……”手又紧紧地攥住了Harry的手腕，仿佛是铁烙的钳子似的，重新注视着Harry的眼神却愈加涣散，眼皮也开始打颤，要睡着了样却又不失霸道地逼近Harry，断续说道：“不……允许你……再离开我了……”

Harry凝视着倒在自己肩上、重新昏睡过去的Voldemort，好奇究竟是什么样的人才会让令人闻风丧胆的魔王这样失常。重新将睡着的家伙挪到被褥上，接着Harry就发现了一个令人恼火的事实——Voldemort攥得太紧了，他根本掰不开。旁边的青死死地盯着他还握着魔杖的手，Harry也不好当着“仆人”的面贸然对病号施咒，只有无奈地示意着自己失去自由的手腕，目光寻求着帮助。

绯露出了为难的神色，说出了令Harry有些绝望的话语：“主公一时半会儿也醒不过来，大概他睡一会儿自己就松开了。这样吧……要不我先带Granger小姐和Weasley先生去用餐、打理一下，Harry大人现在这里等等，一会儿我派人送饭过来。另一位先生很快便能过来……何况妾身*并不认为Harry君在这会有危险的。”

“Harry，不要。”Ron警告道。Hermione却似乎和这家其他人有相似的想法，显得不置可否。

Harry看着好友疲惫、饥饿又带着轻伤的样子，皱眉沉思了一会儿，转向绯不容反驳地说道：“暂且就这样吧。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *再次，我不会日文QAAQ
> 
> *青的话用的大概是あるじ这个词吧，被我的刀这样叫感觉爽爽的~其他人大概会有各种，像是ご主人、我が君、殿之类的
> 
> *词义和中文这个词的第一印象不太一样，随手标注一下好了


	4. Chapter 4

寂静的房中只剩下两人和烛火噼啪的声响，暖色的光晕洇开一片有限的空间。

Harry低头望着毫无防备熟睡着的Voldemort，又或者以这张迷惑性的人渣脸，TomRiddle，看着他被白色衣领托在外面的脖颈。那节脖颈看上去那样脆弱，洁白得近乎明晃晃的，招摇着蛊惑着……Voldemort已经没有魂器了。如果他在暗月小巷说的话里面有任何一分真实的话，尽管出于不知什么原因Harry梦见了他，Harry已经不再拥有Voldemort的灵魂碎片了。虽然没有傻到就这样相信他，但Harry还是忍不住愉悦自我的想着如果就这样死死攥住着脖颈，看着那双红色的眼睛因为窒息惊恐地张大，看着他认识到自己误从敌人那里寻求慰藉的错误时，那张脸会是怎样的表情，看着他最终不再动弹，破碎的玩偶一般躺在那里，就像之前他或是他的追随着手下殒命的那些优秀、无辜的男女巫师一样。紧接着，仿佛从噩梦中醒来一般的一阵心悸，Harry猛地从这个思路中挣出来，被自己那一瞬真实的杀意吓得不轻，他明明不是这样的人。

望着苍白地躺着的、仿佛随时会断气的Voldemort，Harry缓着劲，驱赶着方才杀人的幻觉。好一会儿才平复下呼吸，轰鸣的耳中也终于传来了只有烛火的寂静。

“呼噜噜~”仿佛是猛兽满足的喉音，让重新回归了寂静的Harry吓了一跳，好一会儿才意识到这是从自己腹中传来的声响，那头潜伏在他腹中的猛兽。

“真是麻烦啊……”那猛兽用Harry的声音说着，“要是他在Hogwarts那个时候就死掉了该多好。那里本来也应该是一切结束的地方。”

Harry没有回答，心里却暗暗同意。

“要是在Hogwarts就结束了一切该有多轻松啊，我们甚至连死咒都不用，他自己就会用死咒把自己杀掉了~”猛兽拖着愉悦的腔调说着。

Harry本想要同意，却因猛兽陷阱一般的措辞踌躇。

“就是这样的对吧？”仿佛看到那猛兽狡黠的笑着，露出两排白白的尖牙，“所以才会不敢动手？”

「这两者之间完全没有关系。就像你说的，Hogwarts那一战本就该是一切结束的地方。不要把不存在的想法强加给我。」Harry严厉地责备着。

“嗯，确实呢。正派的英雄被逼到绝境，在全体好友的终极集结中找到了归宿。反派大军压境，正邪的终极大战一炮打响。许多好友命丧此战，不过真正重要的朋友总是活着在的，所以不要担心（「你怎么敢说Lupin夫妇和Fred不重要？！」Harry怒火中烧地质问着）。死掉最多的总是连名字都懒得被起的人，也算他们倒霉，毕竟需要有人凑数到跟对方差不多嘛~”

「食死徒们在人数上有着压倒性的优势，谢谢！」Harry没好气地提醒着。

“是吗？我没注意到。你是说会被学生和小把戏打到的搞笑役？还是明明连帮派斗争都打得起来，却连可靠战力都算不上的巨人？还是明明从数量上就可以把全城堡的灵魂吸干，却只偶尔秀一下存在感的摄魂怪？说起来Voldemort还真是可怜呢，身边除了自己连个能做事的都只有叛徒而已~”

「不许你这么说Snape！他是我见过最勇敢的人！」Harry恨不得朝想象中那个猛兽的脸狠狠地揍上去。

“拜托，动动脑子，我们用的可是同一个，这明明是夸奖~这——些都不是重点，咱们的运气一向好到像是从小泡在福灵剂里，我都习惯了。”那猛兽摆摆爪子，眯着眼不屑一顾地敷衍道，“重点是——瞧一瞧，看一看！大英雄救世主和超级反派大恶棍的最终决战！嗒哒！Dumbledore早早布下的一盘大棋，漏洞多到仿佛就是为了让我们最后拿到老魔杖的巧合，一个二年级的简单咒语，‘噗’！瞧啊，这是怎样诗意的罪有应得啊！英雄甚至不用为反派的死亡承担一丁一点的责任，因为恶棍暴君被自己的死咒杀死了！罪恶就此从世界上扫除，一切回归正轨，人民载歌载舞，好一派歌舞升平，欢乐大结局！可喜可贺，可喜可贺！”猛兽毫无诚意地鼓着掌，“轻松！太轻松了！我们可不就希望事情这么发生嘛~！”

「你想让我说什么？更何况这些根本就没有发生！Voldemort根本就没有用死咒！」Harry恶狠狠地朝着烛台瞪着眼。

“哦，但它本来会是这样发生的不是么？”猛兽发出了呼噜呼噜的笑声，歪过头来看着Harry。

Harry没说话，只是充满敌意地瞪视着。

猛兽咧嘴一笑：“让我问你个问题吧——为什么是缴械咒？”也不等Harry回答，猛兽就自顾自地说了下去：“你明明知道那个魔杖听命于我们，不管是什么咒语都能完美压制Voldemort给出的命令，为什么偏偏要用缴械咒？尤其是在——我们都预想他会用死咒的前提下？绿光可都在他魔杖尖闪了呢。为了缴械？拜托，我还不至于这样侮辱我们的智商！缴械必然会反弹，更何况不是这个前提下，就算是真的用缴械咒，想要制服没有魔杖的Voldemort也是不可能的。就是为了让他被自己的咒语杀死才这样做的吧？如果说四年级的缴械咒是因为人的第一反应，斯坦·桑帕克那时是为了留他一命，这回我们一直很冷静，有足够的时间思考用什么咒语……（「我本来就没多想。」）不，这就是你想要的结果。你想要嘲讽他，你想要塑造这种戏剧感、这种诗意的恶有恶报——哎呀，没记错的话，在那之前我们也确实享受了一番对他的嘲弄——瞧啊，本世纪最了不起的黑巫师，不过是一个疯子、一个神经兮兮的暴君，被小小的二年级咒语打败了，死在了自己的咒语下！如此愚蠢又可悲，他的尸体将会像一团畸形的肉被弃置一边，接受人民千百年的践踏和唾骂，哦，正义！”

「住口！如果你就是想这么污蔑我……」Harry恶狠狠地威胁道。

“哦，这可不是污蔑！”猛兽做出受伤的样子，接着仿佛逼到了Harry眼前，“要不你告诉我，在那个时候用死咒和缴械咒到底哪里有差别了？”

「死咒和缴械咒怎么能一样？！」Harry不可置信又带着不耐地问道。

“但……我们确实是，想要杀死他，不是么？”猛兽无辜地眨巴着眼睛问道，接着又换上了一副讥嘲的面孔，“当然是一样的！缴械咒和死咒一样都会100%让他死亡，我们都知道这一点！如果我记得没错，我们早就决定了‘Voldemort必须死’，不是么？他杀死了我们的父母，夺走了我们拥有一个家庭的机会；只要我们还活着一天，他就不会停止威胁我们和我们身边重要的人；他让那么多我们所欣赏的人惨死或是东躲西藏，把我们熟悉而喜欢的生活环境毁得面目全非，却让那些令人作呕的家伙飞黄腾达；他一个混血却妄想用血统来统治世界，着实是可笑至极，除了我们却没人知道他的真面目。哦，我求你了，别，哪怕是一秒，以为我们想要Voldemort死的原因不是私人的！拯救魔法界？呸，那些人踩过我们多少回？抱着纯粹高尚的念头？别逗我了！那种虚无缥缈的念头真能给人一丁一点的共鸣么？当我们是什么？挥着小旗高呼‘世界和平’的三岁儿童？”

「哦……你可别想……我不是一个被复仇冲昏头脑杀人犯，也永远不会成为这样的角色。」Harry语调危险地说道，手不自觉的攥紧，在这脑海中轰鸣的争吵中没有听见现实中被攥住手臂的主人难受的轻哼。

“被复仇冲昏头脑的杀人犯？我说的是切身的体验，说是恐惧也好、责任感也罢、义愤或是其他的什么东西都没差，真正能带来决意那些深刻的、自我的东西，否则我们要被什么驱动？我们一年级的时候可没想着为了根本没见过的爸妈杀了他，不是么？当我们决定以玩家的身份进入角斗场，接受必然杀死Voldemort的命运时，对，按照你‘正确’的思维逻辑，我们就已经决定了成为‘被复仇冲昏头脑的杀人犯’了（「不要偷换概念！这两者根本就不是一回事！」）。我在问你的是，当我们抱着杀死的念头，采取了100%会带来对方死亡的行为，无论是缴械咒，还是对着他施死咒，还是就这样掐死他，这些行为本质上到底有哪里不同了？！凭什么缴械咒的结局就轻松了？！”到最后猛兽几乎是怒吼了，样子也一点一点变成了另一个Harry。

「绝对的不同！」Harry在脑海中用同样大声的怒吼接着猛兽还没消散的话音直截地反驳，「他就不会是被我杀死的，他死在自己的手上！他自己的咒语！我甚至警告过他那根魔杖现在属于我！我难道没有警告过他吗？我难道没有告诉他忏悔吗？更何况那时是战斗中，现在他甚至连意识都没有，这哪里能一样了？！」

另一个Harry毫无笑意地哈哈大笑起来：“哦，是了，伟大的HarryPotter，高尚的Harry Potter，完美无缺的HarryPotter，毫无污点的Harry Potter。”好一会儿他才停止了大笑。“你知道，Voldemort也会专门给我们魔杖。见鬼，他甚至没有用过比‘阿瓦达索命’和‘钻心剜骨’更复杂的咒语。（「那是他轻敌！」）他有着绝对的优势，就像最后一战的我们一样，屈尊纡贵地馈赠了慈悲。（「我可不会管他那叫慈悲！」）我们和我们的朋友们甚至像嘉年华抢积分一样，一个一个轮流地杀死了他毫无抵抗之力的灵魂碎片，就像是某种病态的游戏一样。（「毫无抵抗之力？那东西害得Ron和Hermione差点分手！游戏？」）确实，我们一直都坚信着Voldemort就是一切不幸和问题的根源，他必须死。如果在Hogwarts没有最后的变故，Voldemort死掉了，没有人会认为我们有责任，如果我们现在掐死了他，我们怎么看都是杀人犯，怎么看都是第一种轻松。（「不要曲解我的意思！」）我就是你！别人怎么看，外界怎么看是一回事，我们自己呢？！明明是同样的杀意和依照杀意采取的行动，我们凭什么告诉自己前一种比后一种高尚得多？！”

「因为我将不会是杀死一个毫无防备的病人！因为那将是一场公平的对战！你到底想怎么样？让我不要杀死Voldemort吗？好消息，因为我本来就不打算掐死他！他总有一天会面对制裁，但不是现在！」

“对！而且是在我们手上！预言早就揭示了这一点。但你杀他的决意难道会是在不同的基础之上吗？”

「是的！那会是正义/公正（justice）！」

“谁的正义？！什么正义？！Dumbledore的？Weasley家的？凤凰社和Kingsley他们的？”

「你又在歪曲概念！正义就是正义！哪有什么你的我的他的？！」

“嚯？可我就是你啊，我在问的问题，难道不也是自己想起但拒绝思考的么？按照我们的正义，Snape在一年级的时候就该被关进阿兹卡班，Malfoy和他那群讨厌的Slytherin都该被赶出学校。按照Ron的正义，Slytherin这个学院就不应该存在。按照Weasley夫人的正义，Bellatrix那条母狗*被杀死了——她可是相信着纯血统家庭的高贵才是正义。Dumbledore，哪怕是Dumbledore，在某些问题的处理上我们也不赞同不是么？真正的问题到底是什么？为什么我们会想要Voldemort死掉？”

「所以你到底想要怎么样？我不杀Voldemort总行了吧？更何况我刚才也没真的想杀他！」

“没真的想杀他？亲爱的我自己啊，你到底是在什么的基础上否认了我们真实的杀意呢？”另一个Harry又渐渐变回了猛兽的模样，显得有些疲惫地趴卧了下来，“要知道我一直都潜伏在我们的深处，接受和传递着我们不愿意或是没办法承认的那些个东西。太多东西阻碍在你与我沟通的道路上，它们像空中楼阁一样脆弱，但它们有更为庞大的存在做推力，这又让它们坚不可摧。”

Harry的脑海里仿佛无数电流干扰一般嗡嗡地响着。「你又在胡言乱语什么呢？！」

“胡言乱语？！我在告诉你什么时候麻烦抛开那些恶心吧啦的东西，真正地面对我，面对你自己！你的意识，你的意志，你的想法，你的决心！我在告诉你，不管你打着多么漂亮的小旗子，用着别人说起来多么高尚的方式杀掉了Voldemort——将他的死咒还给他也是一样，觉得有罪也好、愧疚也好，或是觉得满足、轻松也罢，像之前那样享受上帝视角审判官和行刑者的双重身份也无随便，大仇得报或是正义伸张都无所谓，至少有点骨气，承认自己的杀意，承认自己杀了人的事实，承认自己手上有条命，不管哪种方式杀掉他都是Voldemort、是那个糟蹋了我们大半辈子的混账，承认不管他妈的是哪种方式都不会见鬼的轻松！”已经显出疲态的猛兽显得很疲惫，说话也变得不那么清楚了。

「所以呢？因为他在我前17年占了很大部分他就不该死了吗？旧衣服还……」Harry不耐烦地回应着。

“这不是重点！好吧，这点也很重要。重要的是我想让你，我们更为主导的那一部分……我想让你抛开！我想让你面对！我想让你认清！”长时间而反复的传达无效令疲惫的野兽变得激动，最终有些语无伦次起来。Harry更是没了耐心，脑子里嗡嗡的声音更响了，以至于他没有去注意下方的动静。

「你说的话完全没道理。不就是不杀Voldemort吗？我刚刚难道不是说了不会以这样卑鄙的方式杀死他了吗？你还要我怎么样？！我还要认清什么鬼？！」

“瞧！这正是我在说的问题！‘卑鄙’，所以如果在Hogwarts做就很高尚了？哪来的狗屁理论？”

「你觉得没有差别才比较奇怪！」

“我说的是本质，是标准，是你的出发点、你的意志、我们的意志！”

「你……」脑袋里一片嗡嗡，嘈杂得仿佛到了工厂车间，Harry反倒比较惊讶自己还能够被如此细微的声音拉走注意力。

大概是实在被Harry捏得难受了，Voldemort眉头紧紧皱着，一副快要醒来的样子。Harry叹了口气，松开自己的钳制，又对着Voldemort的手没好气地甩了句“力松劲泄”。Harry思考着起身去追Ron、Hermione他们，但随后又觉得自己需要一点时间想一想事，Voldemort还昏迷着，与其在有朋友闹哄哄的环境里，现在这里倒和一个人待着也没差。

Harry打量着四周完全日式的环境，好奇着Voldemort这几年的经历。作为英国的巫师，他从来都没有想象过“妖怪”会真的存在。在Hogwarts教授给他们的全世界的神奇动物都是同一个类型的，偶尔有马人、人鱼、妖精这样有智力的也是少数，照理说也应该是个放之四海皆准的分类，至少在Harry看来它们还是挺“科学”的。Harry努力地回忆着在Hogwarts的课程。之前在课本上所了解到的各国魔法界也都是大同小异的，对日本印象比较深的也就只有他们挺厉害的魁地奇队“天狗”和会变色的袍子了，虽然他实在无法理解为什么不能多买几条，以及为什么日本人要穿和他们一样的巫师袍——Harry觉得和服还是蛮好看的，当然，要他说样式类型他大概也分不出来，就是，好看嘛——他也无法理解白色那样纯洁的颜色为什么在日本现代的魔法界会变成了罪人的标签，难道日本文化里白色是不洁和罪恶的象征？要是在自己不知道的时候袍子突然就变白了……Harry觉得要是按照魔法部的节奏来，他大概大部分青春期都是一堆花里胡哨里面最显眼的那个白色了。七年级的时候Voldemort也不需要花功夫找他了，直接让所有人穿着袍子排排站，抓白色的，总漏不了。现在这种发展，反倒……有些合乎情理？虽然还是被吓了一跳。

说起来关于白色袍子……和另一个Harry的话倒有些关联。不，先不要去想他，把现在的事情理清楚再说。

Harry望着周围出神了一会儿，任想法和思绪自己往脑袋里面推搡。

青和绯两个妖目前还没有显出敌意，但也不能完全信任。绯说的作为“护身符”的“另一位先生”也不知道是什么角色，是Voldemort的新附庸也说不定。不能放松警惕，还是要做好战斗的准备。

Harry又观察了一下日式的陈设，思忖了一会儿，注意力最后飘回了躺着的人身上。Voldemort不远万里跑到日本来也不知道究竟有何打算，说是为了复活爱人，别搞笑了，那可是Voldemort！他肯定有什么别的意图，Harry一定会弄清楚他的意图，然后挫败他的计划，就像他之前每次赢过Voldemort那样。不过也真没想到居然还被他这样的恶棍找到了旧魔法，不知道他现在的力量又强大到了什么程度，用这些魔法又会造成怎样的悲剧……不过Harry还是得承认，这张年轻的俊脸比之前的顺眼多了。不，仔细想想应该是更加糟糕了。之前的样貌将他当作非人十分容易，毕竟外貌和心灵一样令人作呕。现在这个样子……

Harry仔细打量着下方的人，手忍不住好奇，摸上了之前回忆里看起来就黑亮黑亮的头发……和想象中一样滑和软……真令人不快，明明是一个恶心的恶魔！Harry脸上原本好奇温和的表情一瞬间又再次被憎恶取代。

不过还真是厉害呢，在完全陌生的环境里也能这么快侵占这么大一个宅子，还找到了仆从，虽然其中一个嘴上说着要吃了他，但似乎……从神情上看，似乎是真的在关心着这个冷血的主人。Harry努力压制住想到Voldemort时常常会出现的那一点点钦佩。

Harry一开始还真以为青是让自己来阻止Voldemort的什么邪恶的计划呢，Harry也确定既然是Voldemort，那么就连之前“救”自己在内一定是有着什么更深、更大的计划在驱动着的，他就是这样的人。不过青似乎是希望……Harry恶毒地嗤笑了一声。你一定是在开玩笑，青的意思分明就是希望Voldemort能够将对祭台上那个人的“爱”转到自己身上嘛！且不说Voldemort本身就是一个冷血的反社会精神病，根本就不具备爱人的能力。自己和他之间有那样的关系？那个妖是真不懂这所有一切的前因后果还是完完全全疯了？或是妖根本就不具备和人类一样的思考路径？Voldemort根本就是……说起来刚刚另一个Harry也是满口Voldemort、Voldemort的……

Harry呼唤着腹中的猛兽，希望能够好好发泄刚刚听到那番乱七八糟的浑话后没宣泄完的怒气和暴躁，却发现对方无论如何都没有出现了。弄得Harry觉得自己傻得要命，宛若人格分裂。他觉得自己短时间内是不希望思考预言的事情了，不然整个人得疯。

在没有嗡嗡声和另一个自己的吵架声时，被响动打断变得更为容易。Harry终于将依旧充满了敌意的双眼转向了下方，一想到这就是刚刚不快的中心主角，想到青和绯希望自己做的事，眼神不免又带了些凶狠和憎恶。

那个细微地声音温柔又小心试探般地呼唤着“晗离”，带着喜悦和刚刚醒来时的迷蒙。一双红色的眼睛泛着睡意的水雾，对上绿色的眸子，在惊醒般的一瞬后蓦地转变为了认出、冰冷、疏远、防备和排斥。

Voldemort猛地将肢体抽离了与Harry相邻的范围，缩着身体和他飞快地拉开了距离，有些颤颤巍巍地站了起来，整理起有些乱了的和服。

“Harry Potter……”Voldemort齿间念着这个名字的方式宛若诅咒，“从我的房子里滚出去。”

Harry也缓缓站了起来，动作坚定流畅，一双眼睛带着愤怒和憎恶死死地锁住仇敌的。

“相信我，如果可以走我会的。如果不是你的‘奴仆’，”Harry恶狠狠地吐出这个词，带着讽刺和鄙夷，“苦苦哀求，我们根本就不会来这里！”

Voldemort附身捡起地上的羽织，动作看上去依旧有些吃力，显得有些困惑，但很快又恶狠狠的：“我的……？青！”他环视了一下四周，大概是在寻找自己大胆妄为的仆人，不见人影后又转回注意到Harry身上。

“现在什么时候了？”Voldemort不带语气地问道。

Harry没好气地回嘴：“没带表！如果你是想问天亮了没，自己看看外边，天亮了！”说完还强调似的指了指微开的袄门外、槫缘的玻璃后头发亮的一线天空。

Voldemort没理他，眼神里的厌恶和排斥却明显得很，一副公事公办的架势：“青和绯现在何处？”

“带Hermione和Ron去吃东西了。”Harry硬邦邦地回复。

Voldemort也没说话，径自朝房间外面走了，Harry也只好不情不愿地跟上。穿过了迷宫似的一层接一层纸门，终于露出了餐厅的模样。

Harry还第一次见到这样怪异的餐厅，有着欧式古典的装饰反复的高大餐桌，也有垫起来的、高于地面的榻榻米上搁着的传统矮桌，甚至还有一个小吧台，柜子上摆着各式的酒。

Hermione和Ron就在吧台跟前坐着。而他们边上，坐着一个之前没有见过的身影正和他们聊着天，听到拉开门的声音转过身来，露出一张十五六岁的俊脸，一身鲜艳的帽衫、外套在不是和服就是巫师装束的房间里格外突出，见到新进来的两人，脸上的笑容更为明媚。

“白川你怎么来了？”Voldemort惊讶但不失得体地问道。

那少年却蹦跳着到了Voldemort面前，撒娇似地抱怨着：“阿拉，真是冷淡啊~老朽可是会伤心的哦~偶尔也叫叫师匠嘛，V酱！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *小伙伴非常不喜欢那个词，所以我尽量不用，就用中文版官方的翻译好了……


	5. [0/0]退圈放大纲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 研究证明剧透并不会影响受众的体验。就，放出来让大家看看这些nbcs的垃圾本来都是什么样子的。至于更不更，弃不弃，删不删，再说吧。至于这么做的原因，麻烦看Collect My Way Back to Life最新更的后言。
> 
> 顺便，开始做这个设定的时候神奇动物还没上。个人私设的部分全部属于我本人。

如果《醉花阴》的一切只是死神或者说命运或者说天道送给死前Voldemort的一个死后平行世界的梦境，经过《醉花阴》殉情前的悔恨此时的Voldemort已经灵魂完整，晗离即便死亡也愿意相信和保护的爱在Voldemort身上留下了痕迹。开头便是回到Hogwarts决战死咒前一刻的Voldemort意识到寻找解脱的自己竟然又一次回到了没有晗离的世界，现在面前的这个Harry Potter对他没有除了敌视之外的任何心思。对作为黑魔王的事业失望同时又不甘心的Voldemort选择抛下现有的一切，只身前往日本，寻找复生所爱的答案。

**世界设定：** 日本魔法界，实则是对罗琳不加研究就用Harry Potter的魔法体系强行套别的国家做出的大同世界设定的反击。一方面承认罗琳对日本魔法界的设定，同时也加上了自己 设定，于是就变成了——“我们现在看到的日本魔法界不是日本魔法本来的样子。日本魔法界比麻瓜日本更早接触到西方，了解到了我们的魔法体系。这种魔法体系更为简单易学、上手更快，尤其是对于没有基础的麻瓜出身和缺乏天赋的魔法出身，且很多国家都遵从这一体系，更方便全球的同步和交流。尤其到了明治维新之后，日本原本的魔法体系就渐渐消失了。日本魔法部也是在西化之后成立的，之前在日本魔法界占主导地位的家族已经无迹可寻。现在的日本魔法师已经没有人会旧魔法，也没有人知道任何有关日本旧魔法的东西了。”（节选自原文）日本古老的魔法不止一种表现形式，他们混在麻瓜的职业之中，有真有法力的巫女、阴阳师、法师、忍者、驱魔师之类的，以师徒关系进行传授，以流派和家族为单位活动。但随着西化，古老的家族渐渐消失在人们的视野中，最后变成了传说和鬼影，在麻瓜和妖界，远离魔法界，他们的有些出现被麻瓜捕捉到，变成了小说和动漫的素材。

**人设：**

Harry Potter三人组 和原作一样，只是这时的他并没有真正地击败Voldemort，所以所有人都处于一种不安的安宁状态。

Voldemort拥有作为伏殇的全部记忆。不惜一切代价寻求复活晗离的方法，尽管他所做的事情基本上等于在这个灵魂存在的时候凭空地重新创造一个有着一些差异的新灵魂，做着神明才有能力有权利做的事情。他觉得HP和晗离是完全不一样的两个人，他拒绝把两个人弄混，但HP从某种意义上说就是晗离，所以他又会有接近的渴望，这令他非常恼火。在日本的经历又让拥有了感情的Voldemort有了一些新的目标。

Ginny说实话我不懂原著中这对官方配对有什么“爱”，更何况HP回回抛下她的行为明显是没有把她当做一个平等的、可以分享一切秘密的存在。我希望她能够意识到这一点，并且摆脱她可笑的少女情怀对HP这种自以为是的保护——实则是Ginny的地位并不是那么不可取代的soulmate——做出反击。虽然她爱他，在之后可能也会做出一些“令人讨厌”的事情，但结束之后她会获得成长和一些新的理解（HE和BE有所不同）。

Saldivar一个炮灰角色，Voldemort年轻时环游地球认识的Grindelwald的信徒。后加入了美国魔法部MACUSA，追杀Voldemort时被他的傀儡炸死。他象征着一股荼毒、侵蚀着各国魔法界的势力集团，包括家族但比家族更不起眼，是获得了权力的个人不择手段维护权力和利益登上位置后自发构成的，并不在乎是Voldemort的政府或是凤凰社的政府，但要求事情向着方便他们获利的方向发展。现在，无论是Voldemort先前的清洗计划、Voldemort的存在、凤凰社的清廉、无法被操纵的Harry Potter过高的声誉还是日本魔法界蠢蠢欲动的变革都阻碍了他们的道……

青（Ao犬神） 刚到日本的时候LV准备拜访有山神祭祀的山，正好遇上日本魔法部试图像英国巫师对付神奇动物一样驯服、驯服不能就杀死破坏了巫师居所的犬神，而犬神因为在现世和别的大妖怪进行每百年一次的决斗角逐山神的位置（无意中破坏了巫师居所）败了，还受了伤。于是V出手杀死了这些巫师，在犬神虚弱的时候用他的血及神志不清的状态和自己定了契约，给他取来自梦中的假名“青”，回过神来的青十分愤怒，但是被V用契约和报恩精神怼回去了，于是就算没被召唤也一直跟着V，一开始是想找机会吃了他，但后来就慢慢产生了羁绊。

V通过青知道了妖界的事情，在山中盘下了一个空置/绝后的大宅子，利用山中本身就很浓厚的妖气、灵气和青教授的符咒等方法，把宅子划进了妖界

【设定：妖可以自由出入人界和妖界，人只能在满月的时候进出，划分为妖界—妖和旧魔法可以自由活动的现世地带（包括麻瓜地界）—新魔法的现世（采用和英国一样的全球化的隔离）】

绯（没想好读Hi还是Ake 九尾狐）V因为和青结有契约，随着羁绊加深，他自身的力量也随之强大起来，找妖怪聚集的地方也有了帮手。他还是去各种山中寻找强大的、活了很久的妖怪，向他们寻找复活人的方法，对于一些要求报偿的他能帮忙的就尽量帮，因为目的是拿到复活的方法，哪怕是一点点信息；对于有敌意的就怼回去，不过那个时候他还不会封印，有的就强行契约了，一不小心干掉的也有，逃走的时候也有。和九尾狐“绯”就是这样认识的，假扮妖帮绯解决麻烦之后，绯对这个人类很感兴趣，想近距离观察他以打发漫长的寿命。但V被背叛太多次根本不会信任因为约定留在身边的人，绯想着人的寿命本来就不长，长的更好，省去了死掉自己还可能伤心的麻烦，就同意了。Voldemort也会收留一些因为新魔法活动范围扩张无家可归又没有大妖怪和旧魔法师庇佑的小妖怪，给青的解释和当时收青的原因是一样的——因为梦里宅子有只狗狗，还有很多小妖怪，要把阵容配齐，这样复活了以后晗离就比较好认。

白川真守（Shirakawa Mamoru 暂定名，但有考虑到真守这个名字可能有点现代，虽然据说平安时代有人用过，总之可能之后会改）Voldemort的“师父”。白川真守的故事，日本魔法史在一个人身上的缩影。他是古老献祭仪式的牺牲品，也是仪式活下来的幸存者，在16岁左右无意中获得了永生。在濒死经历的绝望和痛苦后，他愈加厌恶魔法，厌恶家族，但是为了存在下去、为了有容身之处，他感到自己必须接受和忍耐。在新旧魔法交替，在时代变革的夹缝时期，他遇到了自己爱的人，然后又看着自己爱的人和旧魔法一样，在西方同化世界的冲击之下坚守着自己认为正确的传统之道，随着时代的变迁消逝。他比谁都厌恶旧魔法，比谁都憎恨新魔法，但又拥有着这个力量，又爱又恨、无法脱身，甚至被强加了其他人的命运和幸福之责——成为了白川一族的族长。开心和开朗之下掩饰的是无论如何都无法再在乎任何人、任何事了的冷漠和疏远。遇见Voldemort一开始是冲着他的名号，想着这个人有能力和才华，遇到了之后才知道原来是Voldemort【和白川认识是因为他在各个山中“骚扰”长寿大妖怪，名气太大，于是就在妖中放出消息说自己这里有复生的办法，引他上钩，结果不仅引来了LV还迎来了操纵恶意妖怪的巫师、有自己需求的暴戾妖怪，两个人一起解决了麻烦。白川知道了一直在这里骚扰妖怪的人其实是英国的魔王，坦白自己并没有复活的办法，不过可以帮LV重新做一个和他的灵魂原装样貌一样的身体。他觉得LV很有意思，尤其是能够驱使这样强大的妖怪、第一步不是和人接触而是和妖、对妖的态度和很多巫师都不一样，就像自己是妖一样，这一点和他们祖师、身为半妖的安倍晴明很像。其实只是因为在这个文化圈的体验中，只有妖界因为梦境的经历给LV以熟悉感和安全感】，正好同时又渴望永生，白川真守希望能够把继承一族、传承魔法的负担甩锅给他【白川觉得把晴明的技艺传授给V会是一件很合适的事情，尤其是他自己已经500多岁了，家族也因为寿命差距太大、新魔法排挤、时代变迁，渐渐到了快要绝后的地步，有才华全部继承的人目前还没有出现。虽然旧魔法的人也不是那么稀有，但很多都是同盟关系，不好收到自己门下，又鲜有新的外来巫师加入，他已经很久没收过徒弟了，自然也就没有继承人】。一开始帮他其实也是怀着让他越陷越深无法脱身的念头，渴望着能够以自身的利用价值换取对Voldemort的利用，而不是什么好意，自己想着的是从魔法中的解脱，可以作为一个普通的不死者存在。但是随着相处、随着看着Voldemort非常投入地希望着能够重新振兴旧魔法，他发现自己以为已经死掉了的那些作为人类的感觉其实还在。于是他带着好奇和怀念稍稍放纵着这些近乎喜爱的感觉，同时也始终小心地保持着不想受伤的距离。这就构成了现在所看到的白川真守。

久我（Kuga）一族 和白川一族一样是旧魔法被西方系魔法倾轧消失后躲藏在麻瓜中的族系。人丁兴旺，也有很多外族的人或是没有族系的人加入寻求庇护，有种yakuza感觉的家族。

持明院（Jimyōin）一族 和白川一族一样是旧魔法一派的，不同的是持明院一族和在倾轧中获胜的族群一样都曾经是旧体系中的政治斗争中心。隐藏起来的持明院一族也默默地在麻瓜世界的重要位置潜伏、观察着。

冷泉（Reizei）一族 旧魔法一派。比白川家更神秘。虽然人数较白川家可观，但根本没有人知道这个家族究竟是什么样的。法术上，冷泉家有着一些非常了不得的秘法。大概也是LV会和冷泉翼斗（Reizei Yokuto）关系好的原因。

橘（Tachibana）一族和倉橋（Kurahashi）一族 新魔法的核心家族（了解中国、日本的政治应该就能猜到的吧？虽然美国似乎也有这种倾向。政坛最活跃的永远有那么几个家族）。早期的新魔法变革其实掺上了魔法家族的倾轧，几个实力强大的家族力推新魔法并借机清除异党——最先躲藏起来的旧魔法。因为主推新魔法，这些家族修习旧魔法的也渐渐变少，个别会旧魔法的要么凭借多出的知识供职于日本魔法政府并隐藏自己的能力，要么因为旧魔法的灵气消散自然老死，要么叛出家族偷走资料逃到了旧魔法躲藏的地方自立门户，这些家族关于旧魔法的资料也因为偷走、搬迁、无人打理而老化、堆积而所剩无几。到了2001年魔法部里有屈指可数几个会旧魔法但是守口如瓶的家族魔法传承人供职于那里，维持着家族在政界的位置，对怀疑是旧魔法使用者的犯人、企图复兴旧魔法的人、暗月小路的疯子是毫无同情的，相反还会有一些优越感。每隔一个季度就会有傲罗去暗月小路上扫荡。

**情节：**

被修改了的Hogwarts最后一幕

Harry在梦中再次见到身在日本的Voldemort，以为自己依旧是魂器，再度抛下Ginny，来到日本寻求和Voldemort的结局

故事的主线是青和绯拜托Harry激发Voldemort心中爱着Harry Potter这个灵魂的部分，从而停止他复活根本就不存在之人的逆天之举，将他从濒死的状态中拉回来，以及这一过程中在妖界的生活。

副线则是旧魔法复兴计划。寻找着Harry的凤凰社、不希望Harry被找到同时希望能够一并除掉凤凰社Harry和Voldemort三者的英国魔法部、希望彻底清扫旧魔法的日本魔法部、与英日魔法部站在一边的背后势力和希望复兴日本真正的魔法、复兴传统，拒绝被同化并吞噬掉共同记忆的旧魔法家族，多方相互碰撞。

主线和副线在京都夺回之战中交汇，目前正在搜索网上有关京都风水的分析看看有没有办法来一场像鲁路修黑色叛乱（Black Rebellion）一样利用天然资源的大阵仗，并根据Harry的选择分出HE和BE两条线。

双结局：1 Harry无法原谅Voldemort所带来的伤亡、他瞒着三人组在背后做的战备和计划，对黑魔王一直以来的成见，以及他在原作中被各种Gryffindor构建的善恶观令他无法摆脱“以最大的恶意揣测Voldemort”的习惯，转而舍弃了Voldemort。意识到Harry永远不会是晗离的Voldemort感到幻境的破灭，更加疯狂又绝望地沉浸于复活晗离的自杀性行为。Harry却还以为他们之间的矛盾仅仅在于那时的舍弃，依旧等待着Voldemort的解释。在第二个月圆之夜到来的前夜，在对晗离求而不得渴望中的Voldemort最后一次乞求了Harry所给予的温暖，樱吹雪中的最后一次相见。第二天Harry三人回到人类世界，回到英国的日常生活中。Harry仍旧怀着对Voldemort的怒意。在和Ginny婚礼前，他真正感到灵魂中有什么东西不见了。直觉给了他答案。奔回日本的Harry只看见了樱花树下的棺椁——原以为是饭黏子最后却因为死亡变成了永远的白月光。BE

2选择的时候Harry选择了Voldemort（即便可能带着不满）。Voldemort从HP身上找到了晗离，HP的爱和对HP的爱治愈了他，两人终于可以在古典的日式庭院中看春天的樱花、夏天的萤火、秋天的红枫和冬天的白雪。HE

所以算是晗离爱上了那条随时会咬死人的蛇，而Harry爱上了那个被爱驯服的？怎么算都还是一个悲伤的错位。


End file.
